El amor de dos hombres por una mujer
by 1987luna2012
Summary: El amor es un misterio, llega cuando menos lo indica y a veces en el momento inesperado pero porque a veces llega en un mal momento, con la persona equivocada, que decidir ENTRE EL AMOR O LA AMISTAD. Les invito a que juntos descubramos la respuesta, es mi primera aventura esperando que les agrade esta pequeña historia, por supuesto que ustedes mis lectoras sean parte de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

En el quinto piso de un edificio ubicado en el centro de Tokio en el departamento de Darién se encontraban Serena y Seiya, los tres se hallaban estudiando para los exámenes que tenía por fin de año, los tres chicos se llevaban tan bien que a donde iban estaban juntos, eran inseparables.

La amistad de Darién y Serena comenzó cuando los dos eran vecinos y se conocieron desde pequeños, estudiando en la misma escuela después el colegio y ahora en la universidad, Seiya se unió en la escuela, él era un chico muy tímido y no tenía muchos amigos así que Darién y Serena fueron los primeros en serlo.

Y ahora después de mucho tiempo se encontraban finalizando su carrera de Administración de Empresas.

Serena Tsukino de 17 años, era una chica muy linda su cabello era envidiable era rubia y larga tenía recogida en dos chonguitos, siempre llamaba la atención con el color de sus ojos ya que eran como el color del cielo en verano y su piel blanca, a más de ser una mujer hermosa era una persona con un gran corazón amable, dulce, cariñosa e inteligente…

\- Chicos paremos de estudiar me encuentro cansada y ya tengo hambre si sigo así mi cabeza va a estallaaaarrr…

\- Serena ya no es raro en ti que siempre tengas hambre y no no vamos a parar ya nos falta poco para terminar – decía Darién de una manera muy seria, a pesar de tener un aspecto serio, era el chico más dulce, amable y muy bueno con sus compañeros de clase cuando le pedían ayuda en las tareas ya que era muy estudioso y el mejor de la clase además de eso era codiciado en la universidad, Darién era una persona alta, su cabello de color negro intenso, sus ojos azules profundos que con sola una mirada desnudaba hasta el alma y porque no decir de su cuerpo atlético, muy bien esculpido.

\- Si, Darién yo le apoyo a bombón yo también me encuentro muy cansado, hemos pasado estudiando casi toda la mañana y ya tengo hambre… no seas gruñón decía Seiya de una manera picarona, ya conocía a su amigo y sabia como molestarle pero esta vez no era una mentira ni nada por el estilo, realmente tenía hambre y tanto físicamente como mentalmente se encontraba cansado.

Seiya también era codiciado, por su forma de ser, a diferencia de Darién, Seiya era coqueto y pícaro con las chicas que recién ingresaban a la universidad, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos azules también tenía un buen cuerpo, pero Seiya no solo era coqueto sino además poseía de un gran corazón, era muy amable, solidario con todos, le gusta la música y por medio de ella junto a sus dos hermanas conformaban una banda y hacían obras sociales especialmente para los hospitales de niños. …

\- Claro! Tú también vas a comenzar Seiya… uuff está bien descansemos un rato…que les parece si vamos a comprar algo para comer, ya que no me he ido al supermercado y no tengo nada que preparar, te parece si me acompañas Seiya…

\- Está bien Darién vamos… tu bombón no vienes con nosotros.

– No, yo me quedo a preparar algo para tomar que les parece chicos.

– Está bien Serena entonces ya regresamos.

Al momento de salir del departamento Darién le quedo mirando a Serena de una manera que ni ella pudo interpretar, en cambio él sabía lo que pasaba y estaba decidido en aceptar y confesar.

Los chicos salían del apartamento para comprar la comida en el auto de Darién, ya que el restaurante a donde iban quedaba muy lejos. Darién se quedó un poco pensativo y estaba decidido a confesarle lo que sentía por Serena pero primero quería hablarlo con su mejor amigo.

\- Amigo sabes por una parte me alegro que Serena no nos haya acompañado.

Seiya a ver qué comenzaba hablar de una manera misteriosa se sorprendió ya que nunca lo había visto así como misterioso.

\- Que pasa Darién porque dices eso te veo muy serio y preocupado que paso, porque me dices eso

\- Seiya tengo que confesarte algo, y necesito de tu consejo, me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de Serena, hemos sido los mejor amigos desde pequeños le he visto crecer y ahora se ha convertido en una mujer muy bella, te confieso que no aceptaba antes este sentimiento pero ahora estoy más que seguro que es así, la quiero no no la quiero, la amo, siento que es parte de mi vida, ella conoce todos mis gustos, mis tristezas y alegrías, y yo conozco todo de su vida… aun tu no le conocías cuando ella perdió a su padre de pequeña y yo estuve presente en su dolor, no lo exprese antes porque pensé que era algo pasajero, así fue, tome la decisión de ser novio de Beryl para ver si de esta manera me pasaba este sentimiento que tenía en mi corazón pero mientras corría el tiempo me di cuenta que no era algo pasajero y cada vez crecía en mí, por eso tome la decisión en terminar la relación ya que no podía continuar con este juego, no quería hacerle daño a ella sabiendo que mi corazón y mi mente estaba en otra parte…

Seiya mientras escuchaba muy atentamente, captando todo lo que decía Darién, sentía que su corazón con cada palabra se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos, porque él también comenzó a enamorarse de aquella mujer que muchas noches le quitaba el sueño, que con una sonrisa de ella le alegraba su día, él estaba seguro que lo iba a confesar su amor cuando terminaran la universidad en la fiesta de incorporación pero ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, era su amigo y renunciar el amor que tenía por Serena o luchaba por ella y perdía la amistad de su mejor amigo, no sabía qué hacer si salir corriendo o gritarle a Darién que él también estaba enamorado de ella…

A darse cuenta Darién que no le respondió a lo que le preguntaba se dio la vuelta… - "oye me escuchaste lo que te pregunte, Seiya que te pasa, tierra llamando a Seiya responda… te sientes bien.

Seiya a reaccionar se asusta… - lo siento amigo por supuesto que sí. Le responde de una manera nerviosa y desubicado porque no había escuchado.

– Por supuesto que sí, de que me estás hablando… jajajajaja oye andas en otro mundo, ponme atención amigo necesito de tu consejo… te pregunte qué piensas al respecto

Seiya no sabía que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le salían las palabras, así que respiro muy profundo

\- Haber Darién si ya sabes lo que sientes por ella y estas muy seguro, no te guardes ese sentimiento ni dejes pasar más tiempo porque después te vayas a arrepentir, me alegro mucho amigo en verdad me alegro que te hayas fijado en una gran mujer como Serena… _que tonto que eres esta era tu oportunidad de decirle a Darién que tú también sentías lo mismo_ se reprendía así mismo…

\- Gracias hermano por tu apoyo y tienes razón ya no voy a dejar pasar mucho tiempo y esta noche lo voy a decir…

A escuchar eso Seiya todo se le vino abajo no pensaba que se lo iba a decir tan pronto ahora si lo tuvo todo por perdido, sabiendo lo que Darién sentían por Serena quería confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque sea sepa ella que era una persona muy especial en su vida no como amiga sino como algo más pero ya no sería posible, Darién será ahora quien ocupe el corazón de Serena y quien estará a su lado para siempre.

A llegar al Crown, le recibió Andrew quien era el dueño del local y amigo de Darién.

Andrew fue amigo de Serena y Seiya después de haberlos presentado en una reunión de la universidad donde celebraban el aniversario.

\- Hola Darién, Hola Seiya como están que les trae por aquí, y donde esta Serena como así no está con ustedes.

– Hola Andrew – saludo muy efusivo Darién con una gran sonrisa- Serena se quedó en mi departamento nos encontramos estudiando para los exámenes finales, así que nos dimos un descanso y venimos a comprar algo de comida, ya sabes Serena siempre tiene hambre…

Los tres chicos se comienzan a reírse…

\- Está bien, entonces díganme que les preparo…

Tanto Seiya como Darién se pusieron a ver los menús y decidieron.

– Haber Andrew ayúdame con un combo de pollo, papas fritas y una ensalada…

\- Ok chicos ya les preparo, tomen asiento, ¿desean tomar algo?...

Seiya muy pensativo responde – mmm a mi dame una cerveza helada

– muy bien y tu Darién

– creo que lo mismo

– ok ya los preparo.

Mientras les preparaban la comida Andrew salió de la cocina con las cervezas y se pusieron a conversar.

\- Andrew esta noche le voy a confesar a Serena lo que siento

A escuchar Seiya se sentía incomodo, por primera vez se consideraba un intruso…

\- Enserio amigo waaooo ya era hora que decidieras, no podías callar más…

\- Pues sí, lo mismo me acabo de decir Seiya… verdad amigo

– eee aaa si si es verdad que sea valiente y ya se lo diga, que no deje escapar esa oportunidad - le dijo Seiya muy serio pero a la vez triste dando un bocado a su cerveza.

Después de 45 minutos la comida ya se encontraba preparada

– Chicos aquí tienen su pedido, me alegro mucho por ti que te vaya bien y después me cuentas lo que paso, le mandas saludos a Serena, dile que no sea ingrata y me venga a visitar que le tengo su malteada preferida de sabor a chocolate - mientras lo decía sonreía- Chao Seiya

\- Chao Andrew no te preocupes que si le voy hacer llegar tu mensaje.

Saliendo de ahí subieron al auto y regresaron, todo el trayecto para Seiya se le había hecho muy largo a veces hacia bromas otras veces se mantenía callado y solo observaba el paisaje que le rodeaba, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, sabía que debía controlarse y aprender a ser un buen perdedor, Darién gano.

Cuando llegaron Serena los recibió molesta porque se habían demorado…

\- Y a ustedes que les paso parecen que se han ido a cocinar, no se dan cuenta que me estoy muriendo de hambre y así quieres tu Darién que me ponga a estudiar…

Tan tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado, entraron al departamento con una sonrisa, viéndole a Serena enojada…

\- Ya Serena cálmate ya llegamos con la comida solo que hubo mucha gente en el Crown, por cierto Andrew te mando saludos y dijo que le vayas a visitar que no seas ingrata, verdad Seiya…

\- aahh mmm aahh sí, es verdad lo que dice Darién, había mucha gente.

Serena y Darién se miraron y se dieron cuenta del cambio de humor de Seiya, los dos como no sabían que le pasaban alzaron los hombros sin darle mucha importancia…

\- Bueno bueno bombón no dijiste que tenías hambre ya pues, que estamos esperando manos a la comida…

– jajaja está bien tranquilo, después me dicen que yo soy la desesperada por comer.

Serena cogió el paquete de comida que trajeron los chicos y fue directo a la cocina mientras tanto Darién y Seiya comenzaron arreglar la mesa, quitando los cuadernos para poder comer, Serena sirvió y se propusieron a comer.

Mientras comían los tres, Darién le contaba chistes a Serena y reían a carcajadas en cambio Seiya no le hacía gracia y se encontraba muy pensativo, cada momento recordaba las palabras de Darién y sabía que se estaba acercando la hora, sabía que tenía que decir adiós, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos, el dolor era tan grande y profundo que no sabía cómo describirlo.

Después de haber terminado retornaron con sus actividades de estudio, Seiya a darse cuenta de como Darién le trataba con mucho cariño a Serena y ella le correspondía sonriendo con complicidad tomo la decisión de marcharse, así que se puso de pie muy bruscamente que los dos se asustaron por su reacción.

\- Bueno chicos me retiro ya está muy tarde y mañana me toca madrugar…

\- Pero Seiya mañana es viernes y no tenemos que madrugar, el examen es a las cuatro

Le decía Serena muy sorprendida por su actitud

\- Si lo se bombón pero tengo que salir temprano porque mis hermanas llegan de viaje y tengo que recibirlos en el aeropuerto…

Darién se pone de pie y muy amablemente le dice - Está bien Seiya no te preocupes por Serena yo le voy a dejar a su casa…

\- Ok me despido chicos…

Al despedirse y salir de aquel departamento sabía que desde esa noche bombón ya no estaría libre y ya no podrá decirle cuanto lo quiere…

… **. &.&.&….**

 **Chicas les dejo mi primera historia espero que les guste y por supuesto espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 ** _Esta historia es hecha a mi imaginación loca jejeje pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi_**

 **…**

Ya era más de las ocho de la noche, Darién y Serena continuaban estudiando entre risas y jugueteos.

Serena miro el reloj y dándose cuenta que ya esta tarde se propone a guardar sus cuadernos.

\- Darién ya está de noche y no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa, ya vamos, anda a dejarme en casa.

Darién se quedó mirándole porque no sabía cómo comenzar su declaración pero le toco sacar coraje y valor ya que sabía que esa era su única oportunidad.

\- Serena antes de irnos a tu casa necesito hablar contigo – le dijo muy serio.

Serena reacciono y se asustó a ver su reacción, Darién se dio cuenta y le dijo – tranquila no es nada malo, bueno eso espero…

\- no te des muchas vueltas de que quieres hablar conmigo.

\- está bien Serena, toma asiento…

Serena volvió a sentarse a su lado y Darién delicadamente tomo su mano como si fuera una figura de porcelana muy fina y valiosa temiendo a que se pueda romper.

No encontraba las palabras precisas para comenzar, hubo un corto silencio que para Darién fue largo, estaba nervioso y cada vez que quería pronunciar una palabra tartamudeaba.

\- Serena sabes que te conozco hace mucho tiempo, hemos crecido juntos, hemos compartido juntos, cada uno conoce de nuestros antiguos amores, los sueños, las metas, nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido bastante -Serena iba hablar pero Darién no la deja – no digas nada solo quiero que me escuches y después me dices lo que tengas que decir.

Serena respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Serena te has convertido en una persona especial, has ocupado mi corazón eres mi mejor amiga y ahora quiero… quiero decirte que te amo, no me preguntes desde cuándo o como paso solamente lo se y estoy seguro que te amo, quiero entregarte todo, ser tu refugio, ser todo para ti, quiero oír tus secretos descubrir lo que sueñas amarte como tú te mereces.

Serena solo escuchaba y mientras Darién declaraba su amor, una lagrima comenzó a rodar su mejilla, Darién se dio cuenta y de una forma muy sutil seco su lagrima.

\- Si no lo exprese antes es porque no sabía cómo hacerlo pero hoy tuve valor y sabía que tenía que decirte lo que siento, Serena mi hermosa Serena deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que seas mi novia, mi compañera en todo lo que emprendamos, hacer nuestros sueños realidad, sabes no necesito que me respondas ahorita solo piénsalo, quiero que estés tranquila porque si es un no… – Darién no pudo terminar la frase ya que Serena le interrumpió con un beso, el más dulce beso que pudo haber sentido, era lleno de amor.

Poco a poco se fueron separando se quedaron mirando por un momento, existía un silencio no era incomodo al contrario era un silencio donde se podía percibir amor, en los ojos de Darién se podía ver un brillo diferente, él no podía creer lo que había pasado, por primera vez sintió los labios de su princesa en los suyos, él había besado varias veces no era un inexperto, pero este beso fue tan dulce, tan delicado como el pétalo de una rosa.

Por otra parte Serena tenía su corazón muy acelerado, derramada algunas lágrimas de felicidad, Darién se dio cuenta y con un mucho cuidado iba haciendo un recorrido de besos por todo su rostro.

\- Darién mi querido Darién yo también he comenzado a sentir algo por ti, estuve confundida al principio pero poco a poco lo iba aceptando, te amo y si acepto ser tu novia, no necesito tiempo ni pensarlo, estoy muy segura en mi respuesta, quiero que sepas que te amo.

Darién no lo podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, sentía una gran felicidad que no le cabía en el corazón, sentía cada latido de su corazón como si de pronto quisiera salir.

\- Gracias Serena gracias por aceptar, eres lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida, después de la muerte de mis padres en este tiempo te he tenido a ti y a tu familia.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, Darién comenzó a llorar en el momento que empezó a recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su niñez y adolescencia, sintió que todo estaba perdido pero Serena y su familia lo recibieron como un hijo haciéndole parte de ella, Serena escuchaba y con una sonrisa toco su rostro con su mano sutilmente y lo beso.

\- Tranquilo amor, si antes no estuviste solo menos ahora ya que yo estaré a tu lado, siempre estado a tu lado, ya no estás solo – le dijo con una sonrisa y después lo abrazo.

Aquel abrazo Darién sintió un gran calor hacia su corazón solitario, realmente no quería separarse de ella, tenía muchos sentimientos, emociones, se separaron y se miraron, fueron uniendo en un solo beso que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo mas intenso, Darien tomo su cabeza y la recostó mientras el se acomodaba tratando de equilibrar su peso, Darien comenzó acariciar su cuerpo mientras se besaban pero se separaron por falta de aire, Serena tenía sus labios hinchados y sus respiraciones estaban entre cortadas, era una momento donde se podía sentir la pasión, Darien quería unirse a ella, ser uno solo, amarla, explorar sus límites de su cuerpo, recorrer el camino de sus curvas, pero estaba consiente que sería demasiado rápido, así que desistió aquellos pensamientos, haciendo de su fuerza de voluntad y controlando sus deseos y prefirió disfrutar aquel momento de declaración junto a su princesa, esta consiente de que habrá otro momento y sabía que ese momento debía ser muy especial, para que ella, su princesa nunca lo olvidara.

Serena se dio cuenta que Darién no decía nada, y adivinando sus pensamientos ya que ella también había sentido ese deseo de la pasión, decidió romper el silencio.

\- Darién se lo que estás pensando y lo que estas sintiendo, te conozco muy bien, quiero entregarme a ti, ser tuya pertenecer te al cien por ciento, que es lo que te detiene.

Darién a escuchar se quedó callado y bajo la mirada, Serena a ver el cambio en su rostro le preocupo.

\- Dime no te quedes callado, dime que es lo que te detiene, acaso tu no quieres lo mismo.

\- Amor, mi princesa no te niego que quiero hacerte mía pero no de esta manera, recién nos estamos declarando el amor que nos tenemos pero quiero hacerlo de una manera muy especial, que ese recuerdo se quede grabado en tu corazón, y no sea solo un momento de calentura o de emociones, solo quiero disfrutar de este momento y decirte cuanto te amo mi princesa, mi corazón es tuyo te pertenece y creo que no es necesario demostrarte de otra manera.

A escuchar aquellas palabras de Darién, se dio cuenta que era realmente privilegiada ser novia de aquel hombre, si había tenido varios novios y siempre que le decían que la amaba querían acostarse con ella, sabia cuales era las intenciones de los otros chicos que la relaciones que tenían no duraban ni siquiera dos meses ya que nunca se había entregado a los deseos de la carne.

Serena le miró fijamente a los ojos, y lo beso al terminar cada uno sonrieron.

\- Muy bien señorita levántese, o mejor dicho mi bella novia dame tu mano y levántate que quiero celebrar este momento, déjame complacerte esta noche en lo que quieras.

\- Darién mi querido Darién, si deseo celebrar esta noche contigo pero creo que será muy difícil ya que tengo que ir a casa o sino recibiré un regaño por parte de mi madre.

\- Cierto yo le prometí a Seiya llevarte a tu casa y así lo haré, y es verdad ya esta tarde y fue una noche llena de muchas emociones, mañana tenemos que estar preparados para los exámenes, ok mi amor te llevo a tu casa para que descanses.

En aquella pareja irradiaba amor, se notaba a simple vista que se encontraban enamorados, ahora más que los mejor amigos eran novios, cada instante se daban miradas de complicidad, caricias, delicados besos.

Serena cogió sus cuadernos con ayuda de Darién, ninguno de los dos se decían nada solo con la mirada se enviaban mensajes, en realidad no se necesitaban palabras.

Salieron del departamento cogidos de la mano, bajaron y muy caballerosamente Darién abrió la puerta de su auto rojo para que Serena subiera, cerró muy despacio y Darién rodeo al auto y subió, antes de arrancar se dieron un casto beso.

Mientras Darién conducía ninguno de los dos decían nada, había un silencio pero no era incómodo, algunas veces se miraban, ahí no existían palabras, con cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada caricia se decían lo mucho que se aman.

\- Porque tan callada mi bella princesa… te pasa algo

\- No, no me pasa nada solo estaba pensando que esto jamás llegaría, nos conocemos desde pequeños y hemos sido los mejor amigos y ahora soy tu novia solamente te puedo decir que soy feliz y te amo, mi corazón te pertenece.

\- Mi hermosa pues si ahora somos amigos y novios y de igual manera mi corazón es tuyo yo te pertenezco.

Ya estaban llegando a casa de Serena, los dos bajaron del auto donde fueron recibidos por Serenity, su madre, con una sonrisa les saludo y les hizo pasar a casa a los dos.

\- Buenas noches Serenity

\- Buenas noches Darién, a los tiempos que te vuelvo a ver cómo has estado.

\- muy bien estudiando ya la parte final de nuestra carrera.

\- Hola mama, disculpa por llegar tarde, es que tuvimos mucho que estudiar.

\- no te preocupes hija, sabía dónde estabas y con quien estabas ya que eso me tranquiliza.

\- Darién desea tomar una taza de té.

\- No, muchas gracias me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde y mañana sí que va ser un día muy fatigado ya que terminamos con los últimos exámenes que nos van a tomar… que tengan una buena noche.

Darién al momento de despedirse de Serena no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que se encontraba frente a su madre, así que con una mirada y una dulce sonrisa se despidió.

Serena se veía muy diferente, tenía un brillo en su mirada que su madre pudo interpretar rápidamente cual era el motivo de su cambio.

\- Creo que me tienes que contar algo hija.

Serena se puso nerviosa que no podía como zafarse, además su madre le conocía muy bien no podía mentirla, así que decidió contarle, las dos se sentaron en la sala y comenzó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, con cada detalle.

Su madre se sentía contenta por su hija, ya que conocía la clase de persona que era Darién, le vieron crecer desde pequeño, desde el momento que se mudaron aquel barrio se dio cuenta que en estos dos niños pudiera pasar algo.

\- Hija te felicito me alegro que te hayas fijado en un gran hombre como Darién lo conocemos, y sé que tu padre si estuviera con nosotras también estaría de acuerdo de tu noviazgo con él.

\- Gracias mama, realmente estoy agradecida con la vida porque a pesar que mi papa ya no este con nosotras tengo a la mejor madre de todo el mundo y al mejor novio.

Después se dieron un fuerte abrazo y cada una derramaron algunas lágrimas, más que madre e hija eran grandes amigas y las mejores.

\- Mama me voy a dormir, esta noche estuvo llena de muchas emociones.

\- Así es hija anda descansa chao.

:::

:::

Al llegar Seiya a su casa sintió un vacío muy grande en su corazón, una soledad que le invadía y un dolor donde no podía encontrar alivio, abrió la puerta de entrada, entro muy despacio y mientras lo hacia comenzó a rodar una lagrima, cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta, no pudo más, se arrimó a ella y poco a poco fue cayendo al piso en llanto, se sentía un niño sin consuelo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Mi princesa porque, porque no te dije que te amaba desde el momento que comencé a tener aquellos sentimientos en mi corazón.

Porque calle, porque.

Mientras hablaba seguía derramando lágrimas.

\- Ahora nunca más sabrás de mi amor hacia ti, este secreto lo tendré que guardar y atesorar en el fondo de mi corazón.

No podré negar y sé que he perdido esta batalla, Darién gano tuvo ese valor de declarar su amor a ti pero yo no lo tuve y ahora tendré que perder, mejor dicho tendré que perderte.

En realidad me equivoque, y ahora mi corazón está vacío, tu ausencia me está matando, si, estarás junto a mi como amiga pero esto será como si no estuvieras conmigo, mi dulce bombón, ahora se lo mucho que perdí, este dolor me está consumiendo vivo, me duele tanto ver que esa oportunidad que tenía para decirte que te amo se terminó.

Ahora Darien tocara tus labios, recorrerá tu piel, será el dueño de tu corazón, tus días, y tus noches, reconozco que yo fui un tonto - Seiya mientras seguía llorando se encontraba en el suelo sin consuelo - no tienes la culpa princesa, robaste mi corazón ahora no tengo nada.

Con mucho cuidado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se levantó del suelo, fue hacia el bar donde tenía y se sirvió una copa de vodka, y así lo hizo determinadas veces que poco a poco fue terminándose la botella, al momento de levantarse se sintió mareado, a no poder hacerlo se quedó en el sitio donde se encontraba sentado, y lentamente se quedó dormido, sintiendo aquel dolor que sabía que no encontraría ningún remedio para aliviarlo, sabía que su tristeza no terminaría porque perdió su inspiración, su luz de cada día, a la mujer que amo desde el primer día que lo vio, aquella niña que con su belleza y dulzura robo su corazón, de esta manera Seiya se fue quedando dormido en su pequeña sala.

 ** _Muchas gracias a Guest, Tanya, Lenna por sus comentarios y me da mucho gusto saber que les gusto el primer capítulo._**

 ** _Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben que sus comentarios, sugerencias son bienvenidas, estaré actualizando cada semana._**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Al siguiente día, Serena despertaba con el sonido de su celular, al cogió se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de su amado Darién…

 _Hermosa princesa, espero que hayas amanecido muy bien, quiero verte no sabes cuánto te extraño, Serena_ _mientras leía sonreía, se sentía muy feliz, se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir la cortina de su cuarto y_ _miro_ _por la ventana…_ _se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo al hombre de su vida y ahora dueño de su corazón, parado en su auto tan guapo y elegante, en su mano llevaba_ un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, cogió una bata salió corriendo de su cuarto, abrió la puerta de su casa, y llego donde se encontraba él, se quedaron mirando un buen rato y solamente sonrieron, Serena se había enamorado, se sentía como toda una adolescente, con una mirada de Darien sentía que la desnudaba el alma, su corazón podía sentir que se aceleraba de mucha emoción, y por que no decir lo que sentia Darién su amor era tan grande hacia ella que no podía ocultar, tan solo verla a su amada princesa con su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo de primavera su dia era radiante, las emociones de amor que en mandaban los dos eran tan obvias ya que no se podía esconder, porque así es el amor no se puede esconder brilla en el ambiente como un sentimiento de vida y pureza.

\- Hola amor, espero no haberte despertado, pero antes de ir a la universidad quería pasar dejándote este ramo de rosas

\- No para nada, ya estaba despierta, oohh muchas gracias están hermosas estas rosas.

\- Estas rosas no se comparan con tu belleza mi princesa.

\- No digas esas cosas Darién que me haces sonrojar

Delicadamente Darién tomo el rostro de Serena conectó sus labios con los de ella, cada vez que la besaba sentía que sus labios eran como aquellos pétalos de rosas, suaves, delicados y dulces.

\- Amor te veo en la universidad, tengo que ir con Andrew me pidió que le acompañe a ver un departamento donde piensa ir a vivir.

\- A bueno, salúdale de mi parte a Andrew, te amo mi príncipe bello nos vemos en la tarde, en la universidad.. . En cambio yo me voy a comunicar con Seiya para encontrarnos e ir a la universidad te parece.

\- Ok, entonces allá nos vemos.

Darién subió a su automóvil y arranco, Serena lo vio alejándose, y entro a su casa a cambiarse y a desayunar junto a su madre.

:::

Ya eran más de las 10:00 de la mañana, Seiya poco a poco iba reaccionando y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al comienzo no sabía dónde se encontraba pero después se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su sala, trataba de recordar que ocurrió el día anterior y de a poco vinieron los recuerdos, trato de levantarse pero todavía se sentía mareado por haber bebido toda la noche ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, como pudo se levantó del suelo, y fue directo a la ducha.

Después de haberse duchado, fue directo a la cocina a prepararse una taza de café, mientras lo hacía sentía un dolor de cabeza pero eso no le importaba ya que el dolor en su corazón no tenía comparación, sentía una tristeza que le invadía, nada le reanimaba, prefería permanecer en casa todo el día y no salir pero lamentablemente no iba ser posible ya que mas tarde tendrían que verlos en la universidad, esta vez sería diferente ya que no será como antes un grupo de amigos, los tres contra el mundo, donde Seiya tendría la oportunidad de confesarle el amor a Serena ahora será verlos como una pareja de enamorados, en si va ser muy diferente e incómodo pero que iba hacer intervenir en su relación y luchar por Serena sin impórtale nada o mejor sería dar un paso atrás y continuar como si nada, estaba muy consiente a lo que se tendría que enfrentar, en gran parte tenía tanta rabia, coraje consigo mismo pero ya no podía hacer nada, estaba a punto de terminar su café cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Si quien es?

\- Hola Seiya abre soy Rei

Al momento de escuchar la voz de su hermana, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y no le fue a ver a sus hermanas al aeropuerto – _que tonto que eres Seiya te olvidaste de tus herman_ _a_ _s…_ se regañaba el mismo

\- Ya te abro Rei

Seiya trato de arreglarse rápidamente, escondió la botella que había bebido toda la noche pero aun así sabía que no podría esconder a su hermana lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

\- Hola Rei pasa

Rei se encontraba molesta porque no le fue a verle al aeropuerto,

\- Te estuve esperando casi tres horas en el aeropuerto y no llegaste, que te pasó, pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

\- Lo siento por no haber ido, y por cierto estarás sola y donde esta Hotaru

\- Ella decidió quedarse en Londres, no quiso venir conmigo así que se quedó, me dijo que te mandaba saludos y que nos avisaría cuando estaría de regreso. bueno si regresa, porque creo que prefiere vivir allí y poder estudiar, bueno aun no lo sé con certeza, ya le conoces como es tu hermana, a última hora cambia de decisión y nos sorprende, por cierto Seiya estás seguro que te sientes bien, te noto extraño, además hueles a alcohol y yo que recuerde tu no sabes beber.

\- Si me siento bien solo que tuve una noche muy difícil ya que hoy rindo los últimos exámenes en la universidad y me pase estudiando casi toda la noche y para no dormirme tome una copa.

Seiya sabía que su hermana no le creería pero esperaba que con la mentira que le acaba de decir no le siga haciendo mas preguntas al respecto y se olvidara.

Rei le conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no le dijo nada así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

Entro a casa tomo asiento y comenzó a contarle de lo bien que le fue en las vacaciones que se dio junto a Hotaru en Londres, desayunaron juntos, Seiya prefirió dejar aun lado el tema de Serena y Darién olvidando un poco aquellos sucesos, y ponerle atención a su hermana ya que no la veía un buen tiempo, entre risas Rei le contaba las locuras que habían hecho junto a su hermana menor.

\- Bueno Seiya me voy al dormitorio necesito descansar, el viaje fue muy cansado y no soporto necesito mi cama.

\- Esta bien anda a descansar mientras tanto yo preparo el almuerzo te parece, lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Seiya las quería mucho a sus hermanas era lo más preciado que tenía y siempre trataba que ellas se sientan bien, las cuidaba como lo había pedido sus padres antes de morir.

\- Esta bien hermano, muchas gracias.

Rei se estaba retirando para su cuarto cuando giro y le dijo

\- Sabes una cosa, te conozco muy bien, por algo eres mi hermano pero esa excusa que me acabaste de dar, sabes tú mismo que no te creí, lo que te esté pasando espero que me tengas confianza y me cuentes.

Seiya a escuchar las palabras de su hermana quería ponerse a llorar pero prefirió no hacerlo y solo con un movimiento de cabeza le contesto.

:::

:::

Serena despues de desayunar fue a su cuarto a arreglarse y alistarse para la tarde pero antes de ir quería ir con Seiya y contarle todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, así que se propuso a escribirle un mensaje

\- Amigooooo, hola como estas... No sabes tengo que contarte muchas cosas, asomate para ir a chupar un 'helado y después nos vamos a la universidad que dices

Seiya en su casa se encontraba preparando el almuerzo cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular y se dio cuenta que llego un mensaje, así que dejó todo y fue a revisar quien le había escrito, al ver el nombre y el mensaje se quedo estático, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, sintió que la sangre se le había conjelado, no queria llorar ya lo habia hecho durante todo la noche así que respiro hondo contó hasta tres y después de un buen rato contesto el mensaje.

\- Hola mi pequeña bombón, como estas, que tal amaneciste... Ya estas preparada para rendir los exámenes, y que es eso tan importante que me quieres contar, realmente es importante para así dejar mis citas a un lado... Mientras escribía sonreia sabia que esas cosas le molestaba.

\- Osea chico popular todas las cosas que tengo que contarte son importantes, y si tienes que cancelar todas tus citas... Y si estoy preparada ya me esta dando nervios

\- jajajajaja chico popular me gusta cuando te enojas a pesar que no te veo ya se como estas roja como un tomate de las iras

\- No crees Seiya que es temprano para hacerme enojar... Que fue aceptas en encontrarnos para ir a chupar un helado sí o no

\- jajajaja ya sabia que estas enojada bombón y si acepto dime en donde nos vemos y a que hora

\- Bueno chico popular entonces te espero en el parque 10 a las tres de la tarde, te parece

\- Ok ahí nos vemos... _Mi preciosa y amada bombón..._ pensó y quería escribirle pero no fue así solo escribió para así mismo en su corazón, mientras se despedía rodó una lágrima por su mejilla.

\- Chao Seiya no me dejaras esperándote tanto tiempo

\- Chao Seré

:::

:::

Serena comenzo ha arreglarse para el encuentro con Seiya, iba vestida con un pantalón jean color negro pegado al cuerpo, una blusa suelta con un escote en v de color turquesa donde resaltaba con el color de sus ojos y unas botas del mismo color del pantalon, se maquillo en tonos muy suaves, decidio no llevar su acostumbrado peinado recogido en dos coletas sino eligió soltarse el cabello, tenía largo y caía como cascada con un brillo dorado, tomo su maleta para después ir a la universidad y rendir los últimos exámenes, salio de su casa despidiendose de su madre.

-Chao mama desea me suerte que me vaya muy bien en los exámenes

\- Chao hija se que te va a ir muy bien, por cierto te ves diferente con el cabello suelto toda una princesa... Bien dice que cuando uno esta enamorado cambia totalmente

\- Hay mama que cosas dices me haces que me ponga roja, mejor me voy

Serena salia corriendo de la casa y su madre sonreía.

Mientras caminaba directo al parque, Serena se sentía diferente, sentía que había un cambio en su vida, y ese cambio tenia nombre se trataba de Darien, solo en pensar en el suspiraba como una chiquilla cuando por primera vez se enamora, llego al parque y se dio cuenta que Seiya aun no llegaba así que se sentó en una banca rodeado de rosas y al frente una pileta hermosa.

\- Hay este Seiya otra vez llega tarde siempre le gusta hacerme enojar y esperar... Haber Serena tranquila respira ya llegara

:::

Seiya después de finalizar de preparar el almuerzo, comenzó a comer con su hermana, ya se sentía de buen animo, su hermana se dio cuenta del cambio así que decidió no decirle nada, Seiya se percató de la hora se levanto de golpe, Rei se asusto por la reacción de su hermano

\- que paso porque te levantaste así

\- ya se me hizo tarde me tengo que ir

\- a donde?

\- Tengo que encontrarme con Serena y después nos vamos a la universidad para dar los últimos exámenes.

Mientras decía corría de un lado a otro por toda la casa cogiendo su mochila se arreglo como pudo tomo sus gafas y salio de su casa

\- Chao hermana nos vemos mas tarde

\- Chao que te vaya súper bien me la saludas a Serena.

Seiya salio corriendo de su casa, sabia que Serena ya se encontraba allá, y por supuesto enojadisima, el sabia que cuando se pone así puede permanecer enojada varios días.

Seiya ya estaba llegando al parque cuando de pronto antes de acercarse a ella se quedó sorprendido, pues nunca le había visto tan hermosa como estaba ahora, con su cabello suelto, con unos vaqueros apretados donde se podía ver la forma de sus curvas y una blusa de chiffon color turquesa que hacia una bella combinación con sus ojos, sus labios eran de un color rosa pálido y solo tenía delineado sus ojos.

Se la quedo mirando, Serena se dio cuenta que ya había llegado su amigo así que enojada se levantó para reclamarle, mientras Serena se acercaba Seiya se iba acercando con una sonrisa, Seré iba a reclamarle cuando de pronto Seiya no le deja que hable

\- Serena estas hermosa solo quiero decirte que te amo

Serena a escuchar aquellas palabras, se queda paralizada, Seiya da un pequeño paso y con suavidad le tomo su rostro con sus manos como si fuera una pieza delicada y poco a poco se acercó y la beso, sintiendo que aquel momento solo se reducía para los dos, no le importó nada ni la amistad de Darién, solo quería disfrutar de los labios de Serena.

...:-) ...

 **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia me alegro mucho que haya sido aceptado por ustedes recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos de igual manera sus sugerencias.**

 **Un saludos enorme y gracias a Caro, Val Higurashi, yssareyes48, Guest, tanya, Lenna, por seguir mi historia y estar pendiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de un buen tiempo, Seiya reacciono sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el brazo que le dio Serena, se dio cuenta cual era la realidad y es que todo se había imaginado, el beso, las palabras de decirle que le amaba, todo era parte de su imaginación.

\- Hasta que llegas Seiya, me dejaste esperando como media hora, donde estabas

-Serena yo... yo lo siento por haber llegado tarde, como te dije ayer, hoy llegaban mis hermanas

\- hay cierto y como están

\- Muy bien gracias por preguntar pero solo llego Rei que por cierto te envió saludos

\- Muchas gracias y Hotaru que paso con ella porque no regreso a Japón.

\- Ella se quedó en Londres dice que quiere seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones, ya sabes cómo es ella

\- Si ya me lo imagino la pequeña Hotaru aunque ya no es tan pequeña poco a poco se va convirtiendo en toda una mujer

\- Eso si tienes razón Bombón mis hermanas ya no son niñas ahora son todas unas mujeres hermosas... Dejemos de hablar de mis hermanas pero hoy te veo diferente bombón creo mmm creo que por fin te has peinado. Al momento de decir eso se río

\- Te odio Seiya Kou y si hoy quería verme diferente para mi amad... No termino la frase ya que Seiya no sabía lo que había ocurrido

\- Que es lo que ibas a decir, para quien querías verte bien

\- Tú no sabes pero... amigo, ayer Darién se declaró y ya somos novios

Al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras y como los ojos de Serena tenía un brillo especial, Seiya lo único que deseaba era irse desaparecer, quería que la tierra lo tragara, aunque ya sabía pero escuchar esas palabras de la mujer que ama en su vida y con todo su corazón sentía un dolor inmenso, Serena se dio cuenta que no reacciono a la noticia que le había dado ya que esperaba que se alegrara como ella lo estaba, se asustó y se le vino algunos pensamientos.

\- Seiya te dientes bien, te pusiste un poco pálido

\- eeehhh mm si, si me siento bien sólo que no dormí bien... Quiso disimular y dejar a un lado el dolor que podía reflejar en sus ojos - Bombón me das una gran noticia, me alegro mucho por ti y por Darien que sean novios hacen una gran pareja, aunque pobre Darien le va a tocar soportarte. A decir esas palabras se rieron.

\- Seiya eres un pobre tonto ya no te quiero

\- Jajajajaja ya, ya broma no mas era mi dulce bombón.

Como un buen amigo y ahora como su amor secreto, le dio un fuerte abrazo entregándole todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

\- Que te pasa a ti Seiya, el día de hoy estas muy cariñoso

\- Aunque tú no lo creas dentro de mi existe un Seiya muy dulce y además tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, eres como mi hermana menor y debo de cuidarte, tu felicidad es mi felicidad…"eres mi vida, mis sueños, mi dormir y mi despertar, eres mi mundo" pensaba Seiya

Le sonrió y le volvió a abrazar, siendo un abrazo de resignación, un abrazo diciendo te perdí es hora de decir adiós.

Serena noto algo extraño en Seiya sabía que no era el mismo, no dijo capaz otro día le cuente, no le tomo mucha importancia y le dijo - Amigo vamos por los helados al Centro Comercial que queda cerca de la universidad y así no llegamos tarde a la universidad.

\- Me parece una buena idea, vamos bombón

:::::::::

:::::::::

Ya era pasado del medio día y habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad, Darién y Andrew seguían buscando un departamento adecuado para poder vivir, pero aún no había uno que les convenciera, especialmente para Andrew quien era el más interesado, ya cansados de buscar Darien recuerda que por donde él vive unas cinco cuadras más arriba estaba de venta un departamento.

\- Andrew vamos a ver el departamento que te comente para ver si te agrada o si no te quedas donde vives porque me canse de buscar.

\- Jajajajaja hay Darién tu sí que eres muy impaciente, ok llévame a ese lugar donde tú conoces.

De esta manera emprendieron el viaje al departamento que Darien le dijo a Andrew.

\- Darien a propósito no me has contado que tal te fue con Serena, si le dijiste que estabas enamorada de ella.

\- Si Andrew si le dije, fue una noche maravillosa, única creo que jamás olvidare ese día ya que será muy especial, mi princesa acepto, en verdad al principio pensé que no iba a aceptar pero me confeso que ella también sentía lo mismo.

\- Enserio amigo entonces felicidades hay que celebrarlo, tienes un brillo muy especial en tus ojos y se nota que estás enamorado.

\- Jajajaja... Gracias Andrew, bueno ya estamos llegando esperó que te guste y sea de tu agrado amigo.

\- No te preocupes así será confió en tus gustos.

Llegaron al departamento fueron de recibidos por una linda chica de ojos verdes que les iba hacer un recorrido por el lugar

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Chiba, bienvenido

\- Buena tardes señorita Kino

\- Hemos venido a ver el departamento con mi amigo que se encuentra interesado, me pareció muy adecuado para él.

\- Verdad Andrew… Andrew… - al momento de ver a Lita, Andrew se puso nervioso, con su presencia era tan linda, su sonrisa y sus ojos la cautivaron, no podía dejarla de ver.

\- eeehh… aahh si, si es verdad estoy buscando un departamento y creo que me gustas… Lita a darse cuenta que se refería a ella sonreía muy discretamente y Andrew se pone más nervioso y tímido.

\- Disculpe Señor no le entendí

\- Si Andrew que te pasa, te sientes bien, estas sudando y muy nervioso

\- Ya Darién, si, si me encuentro bien, a simple vista me gusta el departamento.

Lita sonreía y sus cachetes se pusieron colorados…

\- Bueno señores síganme les enseño el departamento.

En el momento de que Lita comenzó adelantarse para mostrarles el departamento

\- Andrew que te pasa en verdad te sientes bien porque estas nerviosos por la presencia de Lita, no te niego es una chica muy linda, la conquistaría pero yo ya tengo a mi princesa, creo que mejor pensándolo bien harían una linda pareja.

\- Darién que hablas, no me dejes en ridículo, además creo que si Serena se entera que estás viendo a otra chica se pondría celosa y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se pone celosa

\- jajajaja no me la recuerdes, ahí me da mucho miedo, hay que temerle porque parece que arde Troya en ella y se transforma, si aprecias tu vida es mejor que corras, otra cosa Andrew como te dije yo no la estoy viendo para mí porque mis ojos son para otra persona, al contrario te estoy haciendo los planes especialmente con ella, y se cómo te pones delante de una chica por algo no eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Darién no crees que ya estamos muy grandecitos para estar jugando a ser cupido, si quisiera una chica o me gustaría alguna no lo dudes que buscaría porque yo sí puedo demostrar mis sentimientos, no soy como alguien que dejo esperar mucho tiempo para declararse, y precisamente lo estoy viendo… Verdad querido amigo

\- Yaaa, ok, ok galán espero verte con alguien y en verdad no queda nada mal que estés con ella, y a propósito vamos con Lita que se nos adelantó.

\- Si vamos, tú comienzas con tus cosas Darién Chiba.

Durante el día Andrew, Darién y Lita pasaron viendo el departamento, hablando sobre el precio, los planes de financiamiento, al final Andrew tomo la decisión de comprar.

Darién a darse cuenta que entre Andrew y Lita hubo una química desde el principio decidió dejarlos, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la universidad.

\- Bueno amigo me tengo que ir, como veo que tienen mucho de qué hablar – los miro a los dos - sobre el departamento me refería… - Darién hacia énfasis en la última palabra para que Andrew entienda lo que quería decirle - yo me voy porque tengo que encontrarme con Serena en la universidad y esta tarde dar las últimas pruebas.

Alzando las cejas Andrew le sonrió - Gracias Darién – Darién se dio cuenta la reacción de Andrew, se dio cuenta que capto la indirecta, se rio - amigo yo te llamo en la noche para que me cuentes que tal te fue y ya sabes que tenemos un platica pendiente, cuídate mucho y que te vaya muy bien, saludos a Sere.

\- Gracias amigo tus saludos los haré llegar a Serena me voy.

\- Una linda tarde Srta. Lita

\- Que le vaya bien Sr. Chiba

Y así Darién tomo rumbo a la universidad para encontrarse con su gran amor Serena, antes de subir a su auto le escribió un mensaje…

\- "Mi preciosa como estas, no sabes cómo me haces falta te extraño mucho quiero verte amor mío"

::::::

En el Centro Comercial después de haber caminando un buen rato, Serena y Seiya se encontraban tomando un helado, conversando de todo un poco haciendo bromas, ese tiempo para Seiya fue valioso, sentía que estar con ella no había tristeza, le encantaba verla sonreír, ver sus ojos azules y ahora verla tan distinta cada vez más hermosa, cada vez madura, dejando atrás aquella niña traviesa, mimada, ahora viéndole convertida en una mujer, sentía un remordimiento de porque no le dijo antes de sus sentimientos …

\- Sabes bombón me gusta pasar contigo, a los tiempos que no lo hacíamos, me hacía mucha falta y ya te extrañaba.

\- Oye tienes razón, a los tiempos que no salíamos me gusta pasar contigo Seiya

\- Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta – dale pregunta - y con Darién lo mismo sientes con Darién

\- Sabes con él es algo diferente, contigo me puedo reír por eso eres mi mejor amigo pero Darién es una persona seria no te estoy diciendo que con el no paso muy bien a solas, a él le veo más que mi amigo, es mi confidente, ladrón de mis sueños y de mi corazón, nunca lo quise decir pero siempre me gustaba, no quería que nuestra amistad se rompiera, pero las cosas se dieron y ahora somos novios.

\- Tú lo quieres verdad Serena, estas enamorada de él.

\- No solo le quiero lo amo, como te digo es el amor de mi vida, crecimos juntos, conocemos nuestras historias de amor, tristezas, alegrías, no hay ningún secreto entre nosotros.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti amiga

De pronto el celular de Serena sonó

\- amigo toma mi helado me llego un mensaje… - mientras Serena sacaba su celular para leer el mensaje, se dio cuenta que era de Darién, mientras leía sonreía y suspiraba.

\- Sucede algo Bombón, todo está bien

\- Si amigo solo que recibí el mensaje de Darién y me dice que me extraña, espérame un rato lo voy a responder

\- "Hola precioso yo también te extraño me haces mucha falta, ya quiero verte"

\- "Entonces te veo en la universidad amor"

\- "Esta bien allá nos vemos, estoy con Seiya"

\- "Listo mi princesa besos muchos besos"

\- "Para ti también"

Seiya se daba cuenta la emoción que Serena tenia al momento de escribirle, dentro de él ya se dio por vencido se repetía cada momento que ella ya no era para él, ese amor ya tiene dueño y se trata de su mejor amigo, solamente dedico una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Amigo te manda saludos Darién y que nos espera en la universidad

\- Bueno entonces vamos para allá que esperamos

Y así salían del centro comercial rumbo a la universidad, Seiya quería disfruta cada minuto de la compañía de Serena ya que sería la última vez que la vería después de finalizar su carrera, tomo la decisión de irse a Londres, no podía seguir aquí, no podía compartir la felicidad de que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, si, puede ser egoísmo, pero nadie podría sentir el dolor que llevaba dentro de su corazón, además el sería el malo por entrometerse en el amor de dos amigos así que sería una locura, su mejor decisión es irse a Londres sus hermanas ya estuvieron ahí además la menor desea quedarse allá porque él no irse lejos de todo y de todos.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animan para seguir adelante les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas mis bellas lectoras.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de nuestra historia... espero que les guste y disfruten.**

Darién llego a la universidad, estaciono su auto y espero a que llegara su amada, sí, ahora ya no es solo una amiga es su amor, su vida, su compañera, su confidente, recordaba que cada vez que la veía tenía que tratarla como a una amiga a veces le tocaba tratar como si fuera su hermana, siempre salir a defenderla.

Realmente sabía que fue un gran error de haber dejado que pasara el tiempo, y no expresar su amor pero eso ya no importa porque Serena está a su lado y ahora es dueña de su corazón, a partir de ahora, cada minuto se dedicaría en cuidar a su gran amor, cuidaría su relación como si estará cuidando una delicada rosa, la amaba.

Paso cinco minutos cuando vio a una rubia muy linda llegar en el brazo de Seiya, de lejos no la reconoció, solo sonreía porque estaba contento que su amigo también consiguiera una chica.

\- Que raro pero Serena me dijo que iba a venir con Seiya, donde estará ella… - jugaba con la llave de su auto en la mano de repente se le cayó, se agacho a recogerlo, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado.

\- Hola amor

Darien enseguida reconoció la voz y se puso de pie rápidamente, al momento de verla se quedó paralizado, sin ninguna palabra.

\- Oh si amigo yo también me quede de la misma manera mejor los dejo, me adelanto a clases.

\- Serena estas muy hermosa, no sé qué decirte no hay palabras para describir lo que mis ojos están viendo

\- Hay Darien no seas exagerado solo que me solté el cabello quería cambiar un poco, creo que ya es hora de cambiar a una mujer madura.

\- Mi preciosa siempre estas preciosa, pero hoy te veo más hermosa insisto me dejaste sin palabras

\- Gracias amor me alagas con tus palabras

Después de eso se dieron un cálido y tierno beso.

\- Amor vamos ya mismo es hora de dar las pruebas finales

\- Ok vamos amor.

Los dos llegaron a la aula, cogidos de la mano, Seiya los vio y se puso triste solo de verlos tan felices, cuanto deseaba estar así con Serena, no quería sentirse egoísta pero lo hacía, en si quería estar contento por sus amigos pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared, entre el amor y la amistad, en el amor que le tenía a ella o en el amor de su amigo, hermano, algo dentro de él sentía que le decía que debía luchar y no se rindiera pero también sabía si va con ella lo perdería todo porque ella también lo ama.

La hora llego, todos se encontraban sentados listos para dar las pruebas finales, se sentían nerviosos ya que esta sería la parte final para terminar sus carreras y salir de la universidad para ir al mundo real que era los negocios, precisamente lo que ellos habían escogido estudiar.

La prueba duro como tres horas ya que no solo era una sino cuatro especialmente de las materias principales de la carrera.

:::

Paso ya una semana, todos se encontraban atentos a los resultados de las pruebas, en la cafetería de la universidad se encontraban Serena, Darien, Seiya y Andrew, los cuatro conversaban muy animados.

\- Chicos este es su día no estén nerviosos ya verán que todo va a salir bien, que les parece después de mirar los resultados de sus pruebas podemos ir al restaurante a celebrar.

\- Si me parece una buena idea

\- Yo no puedo ir chicos

\- Porque Seiya, si te sientes bien, últimamente te he sentido muy alejado de nosotros, te ocurre algo recuerda que somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros

\- Gracias Serena pero no me pasa nada solo que como mi hermana está aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ponerme al tanto

\- Ahhh, pero puedes ir más tarde con Rei

\- Está bien Darien, yo me comunico contigo si nos desocupamos en las situaciones que nos encontramos

\- Ok amigo yo espero tu llamada

\- Bueno chicos ya es hora vamos a ver los resultados

Los cuatro se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la cafetería, Darien y Serena iban cogidos de la mano, Seiya les veía a lo lejos con tristeza, él quería sentirse bien olvidar lo ocurrido y continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado ocultando o mejor dicho enterrando en lo más profundo de su corazón aquellos sentimientos pero no era así su corazón era tan terco que siempre recordaba a Serena.

Llegaron a los cuadros donde se encontraba publicado los resultados, Darien vio primero sus notas y estaba feliz porque había conseguido el mejor resultado, después Seiya y también se encontraba contento por sus calificaciones, Serenan estaba preocupada porque no encontraba su nombre.

\- Amor que pasa

\- Darien no encuentro mi nombre, será que no pase

\- Tranquila bombón ya verás que si

\- Serena ya te encontré en la lista y si pasaste

\- Enserio Andrew en donde estoy…. Ah cierto si pase, si pase, si pase - decía muy emocionada abrazando a Darien

\- Felicidades chicos lograron concluir su carrera y ahora a celebrar

Salieron de la universidad muy contentos despues de haber conocido los resultados y fueron a celebrar, menos Seiya ya que prefirió ir a su casa

\- Bueno chicos que les vaya bien yo te llamo Darien a ver en donde están, espero desocuparme rápido y vengo con mi hermana.

\- Así quedamos Seiya no te olvides en llamarme

Y así Seiya salió con dirección a su casa, lo que menos quería es estar a su lado y ver el amor que irradian los dos, realmente fue una excusa ya que todo se encontraba bien con Rei y no tenía ningún plan, la tarde paso muy rápido entre risas Darien, Serena y Andrew pasaron un tiempo muy ameno.

\- si les dije que hacen una linda pareja, Darien ya estabas muy lento para declararte, si esta vez no lo hacías creo que lo iba hacer yo -

Darien cambio su rostro y se puso serio – Andrew si eso era para chiste no me gusto

\- Jajaja oye era una broma tranquilo no es para tanto ya veo que eres muy celoso amigo no te conocía en esa etapa de tu vida

\- yo tampoco te conocía amor, las veces que estabas con alguien siempre te vi muy fresco, recuerdas cuando salías con Beryl ella estaba contigo y a la vez sonreía a Michael a ti nunca te molesto y yo si te dije

\- Haber chicos si soy celoso con las personas que son muy importantes en mi vida, Beryl no lo era solo fue mi enamorada y eso paso por un capricho ya que ella me perseguía así que solo le di el gusto y nada más en cambio tu Serena eres muy importante en mi vida no podría soportar que otra persona te sonriera, eres mía y quiero cuidarte

\- Yo también te amo y quiero que sea solo para mí y es verdad a mí tampoco no me gustaría que estés sonriendo con otra persona, cuidado Darién Chiba que hagas eso porque ahí si me vas a conocer.

\- Jajaja ya veo que los dos son celosos así que cuidado porque puede arder Troya entre ustedes

\- Si Andrew creo que cuando tú la quieres a esa persona la cuidas, la proteges veras que algún momento pasaras lo que yo estoy pasando cuando encuentres a la persona que es para ti

\- Bueno tortolitos les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que su amor siga creciendo, se lo merecen amigos

\- Gracias Andrew – decía Serena con una sonrisa y con un brillo en sus ojos que no podía ocultar demostrando cuan enamorada estaba de Darién.

\- Bueno amor vamos, te cuento que mi madre nos espera en la casa, la llame hace un rato contándole sobre las calificaciones y me dijo que nos espera en la noche

\- Enserio y no sabes para que es, ya me dio miedo

\- Jajaja que dices amor solo me dijo que vayamos que nos tiene una sorpresa

\- Uuyy que linda mi suegrita entonces vamos para tu casa amor

\- Vamos amor, nos despedimos Andrew gracias por todo

\- De nada, ya saben que ustedes más que mis amigos son como mis hermanos Serena y tu Darién, entonces que les vaya bien, nos estamos hablando Darien para que me acompañes a pasarme al departamento

\- Enserio que vas a vivir ahí, o sea te animaste amigo, que bueno me alegro mucho por ti

\- Si me anime, Lita es una buena vendedora y me convenció

\- Es una buena vendedora… mmm.. Hasta creo que otra cosa también te convenció

Andrew se puso rojo de la vergüenza y decidió cambiar el tema

-Que dices Darién no me vengas con tus cosas, bueno bueno creo que ya tienen que irse se les está haciendo muy tarde

\- Haber no entiendo de que están hablando quien es Lita y que más te convenció

\- Nada Serena aquí Darien que se imagina cosas

\- Tranquila amor que ya te cuento en el camino, porque creo que nuestro amigo también encontró a su amor o no, picaron – le decia Darien codeandole y sonriendo.

\- Que dices Darien, enserio no te imagines cosas, solo somos amigos nada mas

\- mmm haber eso no me dijiste o sea ahora son amigos bueno si así empiezan como terminaran

\- Creo que me perdí de la conversación, es mejor irnos Darien, cuídate Andrew estamos en contacto y deberías conquistar a la tal Lita, amigo te doy un consejo no seas lento como cierta persona que está cerca mío

\- Jajaja… como me haces reír Serena, tranquila que seguiré tu consejo no seré lento, chao Serena, chao Darien que les vaya muy bien

Serena y Darien salían de la cafetería de Andrew cogidos de la mano.

Serena subió al auto de Darien, el arranco durante el camino casi no hablaban solo se miraban y así se decían miles de cosas, Darien cogió su mano con mucha delicadeza y la beso, Serena solo sonrió, se sentía tan feliz y muy enamorada

\- Amor te diste cuenta que Seiya no nos llamó, yo le siento algo extraño, sé que algo le pasa y no nos quiere decir

\- Si princesa yo también le he notado algo extraño, ya he de hablar con él para ver que le sucede

\- si amor habla y después me cuentas que le ocurre, por cierto ahora si me vas a contar lo de Andrew

\- Jajaja… veras él estaba buscando un departamento recuerdas la anterio semana, así que yo conocía un departamento que estaba en venta cerca por donde yo vivo, Lita es la chica que nos atendió y Andrew se quedó maravillado al verla, no te niego es muy bonita

\- Darieeennnn

\- Jajaja no estés celosa no es más linda que tú y hermosa princesa

\- Esta bien, entonces así se conocieron ojala que puedan ser algo mas

\- Si yo también deseo lo mismo no le conozco mucho a Lita pero si se que es una persona muy agradarble, pero princesa aún es muy rápido esperemos que vayan paso a paso si quieres nosotros podemos darle un empujón a nuestro amigo

\- Me parece bien que podamos jugar a ser cupidos… y los dos rieron…

\- Preciosa hemos llegado a tu casa

Darien paro el auto y decidió parquear el auto a la entrada de la casa de Serena, él se bajó primero y le ayudo a Serena a hacerlo lo mismo, Serena saco las llaves de su casa y fueron recibidos por su madre que estaba contenta

\- Chicos bienvenidos me alegro mucho por ustedes ya que finalizaron sus estudios, Serena, hija mía sé que tu padre está orgulloso de ti

La mama de Serena la abrazo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a Serena como le hubiera gustado que su padre este allí compartiendo aquel momento pero eso no era posible

\- Ya mama deja de llorar recuerda que papa siempre esta con nosotras

Serenity se secaba sus lágrimas y lo mismo hacía con Serena

\- Hija creo que yo debería decirte esas palabras yo soy tu madre

\- Recuerda que las dos siempre estaremos juntas para apoyarnos

Darien a mirar aquella escena de madre e hija se alegró, fue donde ellas y las abrazo

\- También recuerden que ahora yo estoy para ustedes y pueden contar conmigo

\- Darien tu siempre serás bienvenido y ahora eres parte de esta familia, eres como mi hijo

\- Gracias Serenity

\- Bueno, bueno ya dejemos de estar triste y pongámonos felices y celebremos les prepare una cena especial, ya está lista así que pasemos a la mesa y comencemos a comer

\- Gracias mama que linda sorpresa

\- Muchas gracias Serenity y estoy más que seguro que ha de estar sabroso

Los tres se propusieron a comer, la noche fue amena entre risas

\- Estuvo muy delicioso, realmente cocinas muy rico

\- Me halagas con tus comentarios Darien y me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno les tengo otra sorpresa a los dos, como sabes Darien nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien con tus padres, eran mis mejor amigos aquí en el barrio así que antes que fallezcan me hicieron prometer que te cuidaría, con tu madre siempre pensamos en verlos así logrando sus metas y sueños y unas de ellas es de haber finalizado sus carreras así que las dos nos propusimos en ahorrar para enviarles a un tour por Europa y este día se cumplió les quiero entregar esto chicos, tus padres siempre supieron que tu ibas ser un hombre muy inteligente y tu mi nena nosotros sabíamos que tu ibas ser la mejor estudiante logrando tus sueños y así fue.

Serenity fue a su cuarto para entregarles el obsequio, en el comedor se quedaron Serena y Darien, los dos estaban emocionados no se esperaban de la sorpresa de Serenity, especialmente a Darien ya que muy poco habia recibido obsequios de sus padres, siempre los recordaba y cada meta, cada objetivo logrado en su vida los dedicaba a ellos, y ahora la culminación de sus estudios era otra meta cumplida

\- Amor estas bien

\- Si mi princesa solo que emocionado no me imagine que mi madre estaba preparando esta sorpresa con Serenity desde mucho tiempo atras

\- Yo tampoco me imagine de esto

Serenity llego con el regalo para los dos

\- Bueno chicos este es el regalo ustedes sabrán cuando lo hacen uso

\- Gracias mama te amo eres la mejor

\- Gracias Serenity y gracias a mi mama que han estado haciendo esta sorpresa para nosotros, me hubiera gustado que esté presente ella pero como dijo mi princesa ellos siempre están en nuestro corazón, en verdad muchas gracias

Y así pasaron toda la noche Darien decidió quedarse en la casa de Serena ya que era muy tarde para irse a la suya.

Las sorpresa no terminaba sino comenzaban, sorpresas de alegría y sorpresas de tristezas, muchas de aquellas sorpresas seria un cambio en sus vidas.

 **Gracias Por Sus comentarios, Realmente me animan para Seguir Adelante les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas mis bellas LECTORAS.**

 **Ya saben que sus sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, saludos, bromas, etc, etc,etc... son bienvenidas un fuerte saludo a todas y nos vemos en la próxima sorpresa uuuyyy**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Había pasado un mes después de haber conocido las notas de los últimos exámenes que dieron Serena, Darién y Seiya, los tres habían terminado sus estudios con éxito ahora se encontraban preparándose para su incorporación que iba ser esta tarde.

Todos estaban emocionados, sus familiares estaban presentes en el salón principal de la Universidad.

\- Amor estoy nerviosa aun no lo creo, parece como si fue ayer cuando ingresamos a la universidad y ahora mira donde estamos

\- Si princesa hemos alcanzado nuestro sueño en terminar nuestros estudios y tener una carrera, ademas yo conseguí otro sueño

\- cual Darién?

\- De tener a mi lado, créeme este mes juntos ha sido lo mejor en mi vida no se como pude dejar pasar tanto tiempo.

\- Si realmente ha pasado un mes y soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo- al terminar se dieron un tierno beso

\- Por cierto amor que pasara con Seiya que aún no viene, hablaste con él, supiste que le sucede porque está actuando de esa manera, muy raro, ya no sale mucho con nosotros y siento que se ha distanciado, lo dudo que sea por la llegada de Rei, creo que le pasa algo y no nos quiere decir.

\- No amor quise hablar pero no me dio oportunidad siempre se encuentra ocupado o tiene que salir con Rei

\- Esta bien, yo voy a intentar hablar con él espero que conmigo no se niegue en hacerlo, apenas terminemos con la graduación y vayamos al baile lo buscare

\- A quién vas a buscar

\- Ya llegaste Seiya, a ti, estos días has estado muy perdido, además andas medio extraño

\- Para nada Serena solo que tengo que decirles algo a ustedes, después de la graduación me voy a Londres con mis hermanas, esa ha sido la decisión que he tomado

\- Seiya que has dicho, porque te vas, y los proyectos que teníamos en mente – decía Serena asombrada por la noticia que le había dado su amigo

\- Cuando tomastes esa decisión Seiya y porque no nos dijiste antes.

\- Darien tome la decisión en este tiempo que Rei ha estado conmigo, esa es la razón que no he salido mucho con ustedes porque estado haciendo los respectivos trámites para irme, además no les dije por el poco tiempo que tengo

\- Seiya no te vayas, te voy a extrañar- decía Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Bombón no llores, no me hagas sentir mal, es una decisión que me costó mucho pero tengo que hacerlo por mis hermanas, sus vidas ya no está aquí ahora están en Londres y ellas quieren que vaya

\- Amigo en verdad te vamos a extrañar, realmente es una sorpresa no imagine nunca que nos íbamos a separar – dijo Darien con mucha nostalgia

Serena no pudo más y la abrazo a Seiya

\- Te voy a extrañar amigo

\- Yo también bombón te voy a extrañar… _Realmente si me voy no es por mis hermanas sino por ti, te amo y siempre te amare serás aquel amor que jamás pudo ser, estoy consciente que si me quedo aquí cada cosa de este lugar me hará recordar y me hace mucho daño, lo que necesito es alejarme definitivamente de ti, entiendo que tu jamás me pertenecerás, tus ojos, tu boca, tu corazón pertenecen a Darien y no me quiero entrometerme_ – decía Seiya en su mente mientras abrazaba a Serena y ciertas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

\- Tranquilos que ya mismo vamos a entrar al salón, ahora es un momento de alegría ya que los tres logramos esta meta

\- Tienes razón Darien ya no nos pongamos triste bombón este momento es único y vamos a disfrutar los tres

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Serena se fue al baño para retocarse, Darien y Seiya se quedaron esperándola

\- Por cierto amigo al terminar quiero hablar contigo

\- De que se trata Darien hablemos

\- No, no te apresures se termina la incorporación al momento de salir ahí hablamos

\- Ok amigo al finalizar te espero en el bar de la universidad

Serena salió del baño, los tres entraron al salón, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares desde aquel momento se venían algunas sorpresas que para algunos cambiaria sus vidas.

La ceremonia empezó los familiares de cada estudiantes estaban contentos en verles a sus hijos haber conseguido una meta en sus vidas.

En la tercera fila donde se encontraban los padres de familia estaba Serenity muy contenta a ver como su hija Serena tomaba el diploma que le entregaban.

\- Amor sé que tu estas con nosotras y le estás viendo a nuestra hijas mira esta concluyendo una meta, no sabes cómo te extraño – pensaba Serenity mientras lloraba de alegria.

Lo mismo fue con Darien y con Seiya que fueron entregados los diplomas, al finalizar la ceremonia se realizó un brindis, comenzaron con las fotos

\- Mama conseguí, termine mis estudios – Decía Serena con mucha felicidad y abrazando a su madre

\- Si hija estoy muy orgullosa, eres una gran hija, recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo

\- Gracias mama, te quiero mucho

\- Yo también te quiero mucho mi pequeña

Darien y Seiya veían la escena de madre e hija, los dos fueron donde se encontraban ellas, al llegar Serena los vio y se abrazaron

\- A los dos los quiero mucho son mis mejores amigos bueno tu Darien eres mi amigo y mi único amor

Al escuchar como Serena le hablaba a Darien, Seiya se puso triste pero disimulaba que nadie se daba cuenta, solamente la abrazo muy fuerte

\- _yo te amo mi preciosa_

\- Mama tómanos una foto a los tres siiii vengan, yo me pongo en el medio

\- Haber chicos posen para la foto y todos digas bizcocho

\- Bizcocho mama que cosas dices ya tómanos la foto

En el momento que Serenity acaba de tomar la foto llegaba Rei con una sonrisa

\- Hermano muchas felicidades

\- Rei viniste estoy muy feliz

\- Como no iba a venir a la graduación de mi único hermano hágame el favor – Decía Rei con una sonrisa y lo abrazaba

\- Hola Rei que gusto volver a verte después de mucho tiempo estas muy grande y muy linda

\- Gracias Serena tú también has crecido y estas hermosa amiga- las dos se abrazaban

\- Rei que gusto volver a verte la última vez que te vi estabas pequeña

\- Hola Darien en cambio tu estas mmm como te digo te has puesto muy guapo

\- Que dices Rei, ya entiendo me estas diciendo que antes era feo

\- no, no eso no quise decir yo, lo lamento - Reí estaba muy apenada se puso nerviosa que empezo a agitar sus manos

A escuchar aquellos comentarios todos se rieron

\- Realmente no cambias

\- bueno chicos creo que nadie tiene planes verdad

\- No mama porque dices

\- Les invito a comer a todos por la graduación de los tres así que no recibo una respuesta negativa, nos vamos

Todos vieron cómo se puso Serenity muy seria que mejor decidieron reírse y todos aceptaron en ir

\- Seiya espera necesito hablar contigo

\- Esta bien, vamos amigo al bar pero digámosle a las chicas que ya volvemos que nos esperen

\- Esta bien, amor ya regresamos con Seiya nos esperan en el parqueadero – Darien no espero la respuesta y salió corriendo donde estaba Seiya

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí me preocupas, que ocurre

\- No es nada malo solo quería pedirte un favor inmenso, como sabes tú eres mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños y casi hemos crecido además fuiste el primero que supiste que estaba enamorado de Serena, lo que te quiero pedir es que seas nuestro padrino de nuestra boda

Al momento de escuchar eso sintió que le botaban un balde de agua fría, no sabía que decir en su mente retumbaba la palabra "boda", su gran amor se iba a casar, no podía ser parte de esa boda tenía que tener una excusa pero en ese momento no sabía que decir o que hacer, se puso pálido

\- Seiya te sientes bien de repente te pusiste pálido

\- Tranquilo amigo si estoy bien, enserio se van a casar, bueno que te puedo decir muchas felicidades te has ganado a una gran mujer, no crees que es muy rapido

\- Bueno no lo creo a Serena le conozco mucho tiempo, conocemos los gustos de cada uno y sí tienes razon he ganado a una gran mujer, pero que dices a lo que te propuse, no me tienes que decir que no, tú tienes que estar con nosotros eres parte de nuestra familia y quiero tener a ti

Seiya se sentía acorralado no tenía otra salida que aceptar

\- Amigo que te puedo decir pues acepto ser el padrino de vuestra boda

Darien en el momento que escucho se puso muy feliz y lo abrazo

\- Gracias sé que puedo contar contigo eres el mejor amigo y ademas eres el hermano que nunca pude tener, hoy en esta salida que tenemos y como todos estamos presentes le voy a pedir la mano y le voy a proponer que se case conmigo, bueno ya vamos que las chicas nos han de estar esperando y ya sabes cómo se pone Serena cuando le dejan esperando

Los dos salían del bar cuando de pronto se encontraron con Andrew, saludaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Que gusto tenerte amigo aquí te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar con Serena, Rei y la mama de Serena, Serenity

\- Esta bien, acepto la invitación pero Darien no vengo solo, vengo acompañado

\- De quien se trata

\- Se trata de Lita, bueno la invite a salir y le dije que me acompañe a tu graduación y acepto, crees que será una molestia

\- No amigo tranquilo vamos están invitados los dos

Lita salía del baño y se encontró con los tres chicos, estaba muy hermosa llevaba puesto un vestido corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro su cabello era suelto donde resaltaban sus ojos verdes

\- Hola Lita que gusto volver a verte, creo que hacen una linda pareja

\- Darien que hablas, Lita no le hagas caso por cierto te presento a Seiya

\- Mucho gusto he visto a una mujer tan hermosa – le decía Seiya dándole un beso en la mano

Lita a ver como Darien y Seiya la molestaban se sonrojo

\- Mucho gusto Seiya gracias por el cumplido

Y así fueron los cuatro al parqueadero donde estabas las tres mujeres

\- Ya llegamos, ahora si vamos

\- Ya era hora, ustedes a donde se fueron que tardaron mucho – Serena se dio cuenta que venía Andrew

\- Hola Andrew que gusto verte

\- Hola Serena te felicito por tu graduación

\- Gracias amigo y con quien vienes

\- Que descortés te presento a una gran amiga Serena, Serena ella es Lita

\- Mucho gusto, tu eres la chica que le cambio a mi amigo

\- Serena que cosas dices no le hagas caso son tan para cual estos tres

\- Mucho gusto Serena – Decía Lita muy tímidamente

\- También te presento a la mama de Serena, Serenity

\- mucho gusto

\- Perdón Andrew te presento a mi hermana Rei

\- Hola Rei mucho gusto

\- Mucho gusto Andrew, Lita

\- Ya creo que muchas presentación el día de hoy creo que ya todos nos conocemos verdad, bueno creo que es hora de irnos ya saben todos están invitados así que prohíbo desviarse, y vamos rápido que ya tengo mucha hambre – decía Serena con un gesto de gracia que a todos los presentes les hizo reír, todos se subieron en los autos, en el carro de Darien iba Serenity y Serena y en el auto de Andrew iban con Lita, y Seiya y Rei en su auto, así fueron todos juntos al restaurante.

Llegaron al restaurante todos se bajaron, entraron al restaurante Dant´s, cada uno pidió lo que deseaban comer, la reunión fue muy amena, reían con las ocurrencias de Serena, Darien miro su reloj y penso que era la hora exacta para la sorpresa

\- Bueno atención a todos – decía Darien y todos los presentes dejaron de conversar y le pusieron atención

\- Quería hacer un brindis por nuestra graduación, por haber finalizado nuestros estudios junto a Seiya, mas que un amigo eres como mi hermano, a ti amor Serena no sabes cuánto te amo, eres mi princesa y la dueña de mi corazon, no se como pero me robaste – decia Darien mirandoles a Serena y sonriendo, todos los presentes se daba cuenta que entre los dos existia mucho amor- bueno siguiendo con mi discuros los tres terminamos como nos propusimos cuando entramos a la universidad, ahora cada uno pueda que tomemos caminos diferentes, los sueños que nos formulamos se vayan haciendo realidad, pero un sueño se va a cumplir esta noche y se que es un momento muy especial porque se encuentran presente las personas mas importantes de mi vida, incluyendote a ti Lita que ahora formas parte de esta familia y es el lugar indicado.

Darien se levantaba de su asiento camino donde se encontraba Serena y se arrodillo, Serena y todos los presentes lo miraba muy expectantes, de la leva de color negro que llevaba puesto saco una cajita roja, todos los presentes se encontraban emocionados y sorprendidos de lo que ocurría en esos momentos, bueno no para todos ya que Seiya a mirar cada escena sentia una puñalada en su corazon

\- Princesa, amor sabes que te amo demasiado, quiero compartir contigo cada momento de mi vida, deseo despertar y verte, quiero que tu estés a mi lado para siempre y que nunca te separes – decía Darien, que se veía nervioso y sudaba a la vez su mano temblaba

\- amor mi dulce y bella Serena deseo de todo corazón que tú seas mi esposa, Serena Tsukino deseas casarte conmigo

Serena a escuchar aquella declaración sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sentía muchas emociones, nunca se imagino de la sorpresa que tenía Daríen

\- Mi príncipe acepto ser tu princesa, acepto casarme contigo y compartir cada momento de mi vida contigo.

A terminar y escuchar las palabras de Serena, Darien se puso de pie y los dos se besaron, un beso lleno de amor, dulzura, promesas y a la vez de mucha pasión, los presentes estaban emocionados, Serenity era la más emocionada en cambio Seiya no decía nada lo que deseaba era irse de ese lugar pero sabía que si se iba todos se darían cuenta lo que pasaba con el así que prefirió quedarse lo que él no se dio cuenta hubo una persona que si se dio cuenta y fue Rei a ver como su hermano se ponía triste y como apretaba los puños por el enojo.

Terminaron el beso y poco a poco se separaron, Daríen la miro toco el rostro de Serena y la sonrio, les puso el anillo bañado en oro blanco llevaba un corazon pequeño de color rojo, era muy delicado y hermoso, le dio un beso en la frente terminando con un fuerte abrazo, se separaron muy emocionados, vio como todos estaban alegres y a paso firme se acerco donde Serenity

\- Serenity sé que me apresure pero deseo pedir la mano de tu hija

\- Hijo no me tienes que decir eso, estoy muy alegre por ustedes ahora tú también eres mi hijo eres parte de nosotras, bienvenido a nuestra familia sé que tus padres y mi esposo también están alegres

\- Gracias Serenity por concederme la mano de tu hija te prometo que cada día le hare la mujer más feliz del mundo

\- Lo se que asi será, te entrego mi mayor preciado tesoro la vida de mi hija.

Todos los presentes se acercaron donde los novios a felicitarles, hasta que le tocó el turno a Seiya despacio se levantó donde se encontraba la pareja, su dolor fue muy bien disimulado que nadie se dio cuenta solo su hermana-

\- Chicos les felicito haces una gran pareja y lo más importante es que sean muy felices

\- Gracias amigo como te dije eres como mi hermano

\- Gracias Seiya por tus palabras sabes que te quiero mucho

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Serena – le dijo Seiya dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, Seiya tenía unas ganas de llorar pero no podía así que se aguantó, termino el abrazo y fue donde se encontraba su hermana.

La velada se terminó con mucha alegría cada uno se fue a su casa todos muy contentos, Seiya se fue con su hermana en el auto mientras en el carro de Darien fue solo Serena ya que Serenity decidio dejarlos ya que era su noche asi que Andrew se ofrecio en llevarla junto con Lita.

Seiya ya estaba llegando a su casa, todo el camino fueron en total silencio, cuando Rei antes de bajarse le toma la mano de su hermano

\- Ya se toda la verdad y no necesitas en decirme porque te conozco muy bien, tu estás enamorado de Serena

Seiya a escuchar se sorprendió lo que dijo su hermana, se había dado cuenta el sentimiento que tenia hacia Serena, voltio a verla y en un simple susurro – si, asi es…

 **Hola, hola mis hermosas lectoras gracias mil por sus mensajes, sus ánimos y sus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho para seguir, las quiero un montón les mando muchos saludos y abrazos enormes esos de rompe costilla, jejeje… Bueno me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, o en la siguiente sorpresa :o uuyyuuyuuyyy más sorpresas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Seiya a escuchar la voz de su hermana se sorprendió no podía ocultar estaba tan claro que ella se dio cuenta lo que el sentía por Serena, voltio a verla y en un simple susurro – si, así es…

Rei no lo podía creer, nunca imagino que su hermano se fijaría en Serena siempre la vio como su hermana, al verlo como estaba Seiya se le rompió el corazón, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad se acerco y lo abrazo, Seiya a sentir el abrazo de su hermana correspondió, sentía que necesitaba una abrazo reconfortante, un abrazo donde sentía que no estaba solo y le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante pero recordó que cuando pasaba por momentos tristes sus amigos lo hacían pero en esta ocación ellos no podía hacerlo ya que ellos eran parte de su tristeza, de su dolor que tenía en su corazón, mientras se encontraba abrazado a su hermana sintió como una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y rompió en llanto, Rei simplemente se limito a abrazarlo y así se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada.

\- Gracias Rei por estar conmigo en estos momentos

\- Creo que para eso están los hermanos para apoyarse en todo momento, no crees- le dijo sonriendo – Seiya dime una cosa y quiero que seas sincero, Serena es la causa de querer irte a Londres.

Seiya la escucho no sabía como responder pero al final se había dado cuenta la causa, el motivo y la razón de su decisión de irse.

\- Si Rei, es por eso que quiero irme de Japón y alejarme de todo y de todos, a la final Serena y Darien hacen una linda pareja yo no puedo entrometerme y se que ella va a estar bien.

\- Si esta es tu decisión no puedo decir nada más solo que te apoyare – Rei lo abrazo, bajaron del auto y entraron a su casa.

::

::

La noche se encontraba bellisima, la luna resplandecía con su luz plateada, se veía hermosa y en un mirador se encontraba Serena y Darien abrazados admirando el cielo y las estrellas, ninguno de los dos decían nada, solo sus caricias, y el latir de su corazones bastaba para responder el amor que se tenían.

\- Darien me amas – dijo Serena en un susurro, Darien logro escuchar

\- Por que me haces esa pregunta Serena, tu sabes lo que siento por ti- decía Darien acariciando la cabeza de Serena

\- Lo se y no lo dudo pero quiero escucharte decir – lo miro a los ojos – me amas

Darien la miro y cada uno se perdia en la mirada del otro, cielo con océano, tormenta con paz, luz y oscuridad, sonrió como solo el lo sabe hacer, con su mano tomo su rostro tan delicado y le respondió - Serena te amo, te amo demasiado, eres lo mas importante en mi mi vida.

Sin mas que decir la beso, fue un beso dulce, delicado pero lleno de amor, se separaron por el aire que les faltaba a sus pulmones, Serena hundió su rostro en su pecho, Darien simplemente la abrazo.

Serena recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien de esta manera se quedaron durante mucho tiempo contemplando las estrellas que se expandían en el manto oscuro de la noche.

\- Serena estas despierta

\- Que sucede amor

\- Sabes quiero decirte algo que lo he tenido guardado y no quería decirlo delante de los demás, por que… no se creo que es muy cursi… pero es una verdad que siento en mi corazón, princesa a tu lado he vuelto a amar, he conocido el significado del verdadero amor, tu luz lleno toda la oscuridad que tenía en mi vida, ahora se que te tendré junto a mi sintiendo tu dulce amor en mi vida.

Cada vez que me veo reflejado en tus ojos puedo ver un nuevo nacimiento en mi, simplemente te amo Serena.

\- Darien yo… yo no se que decir

\- No digas nada Serena tenia la necesidad de decirte

\- Darien

\- SSShhh – Darien sello sus labios y la beso

Serena sonrió a verle a los ojos de Darien con suavidad ella roso el rostro de Darien y le dijo – yo también te amo mi príncipe, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo.

\- Gracias Serena por tu amor.

Se abrazaron y Darien miro el reloj de su pulsera, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, subieron al auto y se marcharon.

Serenity a escuchar que su hija había llegado a casa bajo las escaleras y fue a recibirla, abrió muy apresurada la puerta y espero que bajara del auto de Darien.

\- Chicos que son estas horas de llegar, se que muy pronto se van a casar pero mientras tanto Serena debes de cumplir tu horario de casa

\- Mama que cosas dices, no le hagas caso Darien

\- Nada de nada lo lamento Darien creo que ya es hora que vayas a tu casa

\- Jajaja… esta bien Serenity, hasta mañana amor

::::::

::::::

Había pasado tres meses de la proposición de matrimonio que le hizo Darién a Serena, habían decidido esperar en casarse, así que cada uno empezó con algunos proyectos en mente como conseguir trabajo, el lugar donde iban a vivir, y así organizar bien los preparativos de la boda.

Serena empezó a trabajar en una agencia de modas, era la directora de proyectos y eventos, administraba específicamente la elaboración de proyectos con otras agencias, era muy buena en su cargo, Darién de la misma manera empezó a trabajar pero en esta ocasión como termino sus estudios consiguiendo su título decidió emprender su propio negocio lo que alguna vez su padre trabajaba, continuó con ese sueño, inicio con un pequeño negocio de la tecnología, empezó vendiendo accesorios telefónicos, después computadoras, teléfonos, lo último en tecnología, en estos pocos meses fue conocido primero en la ciudad, después en todo Japón, con precios accesibles, ya que su target era dirigido para los jóvenes, de esta manera fue creciendo con algunas sucursales no sólo en el país sino internacionalmente como en Estados Unidos, Alemania, Italia, Canadá, Darién se convirtió en un gran empresario además de ser siempre codiciado por las mujeres pero su corazón y sus ojos ya tenía dueña, Serena, cada vez que tenía reuniones o eventos no sólo él era observado también Serena ya que muchas veces lo acompañaba era la envidia de otras mujeres y deseada por otros hombres, para muchos eran la pareja perfecta.

En cambio Seiya empezó hacer los documentos para viajar a Londres, Rei decidió acompañarlo, muchas veces realizaron viajes a Londres para ver en donde iban a vivir, buscar la universidad para Rei, y buscar un trabajo pues los sueños, anhelos y metas que Seiya tenía era en Japón junto con Darién pero sentía que ya no pertenecía en ese lugar, ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, poco a poco fue separándose de sus mejores amigos, ya no salían juntos, no contestaba sus llamadas y su escusa siempre fue "el viaje", era un Seiya casi irreconocible, no sonreían, era pesimista, y las pocas veces que salía con Darién y Serena tenía un comportamiento inapropiado se veía rencoroso, amargado, tanto Darién como Serena se acercaban donde el para conversar pero los rechazaba hasta un día se puso grosero con Serena que Darién se enojó mucho y casi termina a golpes.

Después de aquel incidente ya no se volvieron a ver, ni hablar, a Serena le dolía mucho el cambio de repente de su amigo.

A Rei le dolía mucho el cambio de su hermano ya no era muy amoroso, con ella, ya no compartían momentos fraternos hasta que un día Rei se enojó mucho y con lágrimas en sus ojos le reclamo haciéndole ver en qué clase de persona se ha convertido, Seiya a ver como estaba su hermana le dijo

\- Rei lamento mucho y te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento hacia ti pero es mejor que te adelantes a Londres después del matrimonio de Darién y Serena yo iré, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho - al terminar de decir la abrazo y limpio las lágrimas de Rei.

Después de aquella conversación no volvieron a topar el tema Seiya estaba más tranquilo y continuaba con sus planes.

Un día Seiya se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en la oscuridad envenenando su corazón con el odio y la amargura no sabía en qué momento sucedió y recordó todas las cosas que había ocurrido con su comportamiento hacia su hermana que es lo más preciado que tiene en su vida como con sus amigos, su actitud le dolía mucho, si fue doloroso perder a Serena pero por su actitud también estaba perdiendo su amistad, no podía creer la forma que se comportó con ella al extremo de gritarle e insultarle y con Darién llegar a los golpes pues pensándolo bien tenía todo el derecho en hacerlo si él hubiera estado en su posición no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, pero Darién se detuvo por la gran amistad y también lo consideraba su hermano, solo en pensar se entristecía, así que tomó el teléfono y decidió llamar a Darién.

Darién se encontraba con Serena en un restaurante hermoso era un mirador y se podía ver la ciudad en una noche hermosa, decidieron encontrarse después del trabajo para ir a comer, de pronto el celular de Darién sonó no quiso responder, muchas veces lo llamaban de la empresa pero en esta ocasión los momentos que pasaba con su futura esposa eran los más importantes y especiales cada momento eran únicos, Serena a ver que Darién no quería responder, toma su mano y le dice

\- Amor porque no respondes

\- No amor, ha de ser de la empresa pero ellos saben que no pueden llamarme después del trabajo, es muy raro

\- Pero y si es importante, te vayan a necesitar, contesta amor

Darién se quedó pensativo y tomo la decisión de contestar así que busco su celular en su chaqueta y a ver el número de quién era su rostro cambio

\- Que te sucede Darién, estas bien, quién es

\- Serena mira el número

\- Seiya, responde Darién responde

\- No yo estoy enojado con el después de lo que sucedió - dijo Darién en un tono de ira y resentimiento

Serena tomo su mano - Darién sé que Seiya se comportó muy mal pero es nuestro amigo y si está llamando es por algo, capaz que desea disculparse

\- Ya dije no quiero hablar con el

\- Darién Chiba deja de comportarte como un niño él es nuestro amigo a pesar de lo ocurrido, siempre dijimos que vamos a estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas así que responde - le decía Serena con un tono de enfado, Darién no le gustaba que Serena se pusiera así, así que se resignó y respondió

\- Aló - dijo Darién muy serio

\- Hola Darién, soy Seiya - decía muy nervioso

\- Se quién eres... Hola Seiya... Que quieres

\- Darién la razón de mi llamada es por qué quiero hablar contigo y con bombón

\- Serena está conmigo, está bien te esperamos en el restaurante "Sueño Lunar", sabes donde es

\- Si Darién si conozco entonces nos vemos en 15 minutos

\- Esta bien te esperamos

Serena se encontraba expectante a la conversación y quería que termine de hablar Darién, cuando finalizó

\- Darién que paso, que te dijo

\- Seiya quiere hablar con nosotros y le dije que venga

\- Bueno esperemos

Mientras Darién y Serena le esperaban a Seiya, conversaban de algunos preparativos para la boda, entre ocurrencias de Serena Darién reía y disfrutaba de su compañía, eran observados por Seiya quién ya había llegado al lugar y los buscaba cuando los encontró decidió disfrutar de la sonrisa de Serena, tomo aire para darse fuerza y valor y fue donde estaban ellos.

\- Buenas noches chicos

Darién a ver que era Seiya solo lo miro en cambio Serena se levantó y lo abrazo

\- Seiya llegaste que gusto verte, ven toma asiento

\- Gracias Serena... Tomo la silla y se sentó

Darién se limitó a hablar, no decía ninguna palabra, los tres se quedaron en silencio era algo incómodo pero Serena tomo la decisión de romper

\- Como has estado Seiya, como va los tramites del viaje

\- Bien, avanzando ya conseguimos una casa grande para vivir los tres, Rei fue a Londres a dar los exámenes de ingreso en Oxford, la más pequeña Hotaru ya encontró el colegio y empezó a estudiar y yo cuando este allá iniciare a trabajar en una empresa de arquitectos en la parte de Relaciones Humanas

\- Me alegro mucho que te esté yendo bien

\- Gracias Serena por preguntar

Después de que llego Seiya, Darién no pronuncio ninguna palabra hasta que por fin empezó hablar

\- Muy bien Seiya para que querías que nos reunamos, no creo que haya sido para tomar una taza de café o vernos las caras como lo estamos haciendo

\- Darién cálmate, deja que hable Seiya, que les pasa recuerden que más que amigos somos hermanos, somos una familia, Seiya que pasa, que ocurre

\- Déjalo Serena, Darién tiene derecho a estar enojado y con razón, y si no he venido para eso sino les dije que nos reunamos fue para pedirles disculpas por mi actitud durante este tiempo, realmente no sé qué me paso, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y sé que mi actitud fue pésima hasta lo último que te grite – Seiya no sabía cómo terminar su frase que agacho su cabeza de la vergüenza que tenía frente a sus amigos

\- Hasta cuando le gritaste y casi le pegas a Serena – decía Darién furioso

\- Darién cálmate déjalo terminar – tomaba la mano de Darién

\- Espera Serena, Darién tiene razón, tiene el derecho de estar molesto, y si por mi mala actitud casi se termina a golpes, yo realmente lo lamento en serio créanme estoy muy arrepentido – decía Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver la actitud de Seiya a Serena se le rompió el corazón, si ella también estaba furiosa con lo ocurrido pero era su mejor amigo, es como su hermano, ella delicadamente se levantó de la silla se paró frente a Seiya y lo abrazo, Darién a ver la escena la furia que tenía le paso también se levantó y lo abrazo

\- Tranquilo Seiya lo ocurrido esta olvidado verdad Darién, además tú sabes que paso porque yo no me acuerdo

Darién a entender la indirecta de Serena le siguió la corriente – es verdad Serena yo no recuerdo nada, ni se porque te estas disculpando Seiya, mmm… haber déjame pensar ya se terminaste con una chica y no nos contaste… Seiya eso si no te perdono cómo pudiste hacer eso, eres mi amigo nos hubiéramos ido a tomar una cerveza y celebrar porque realmente no sabe ella de que se pierde o mmm ella se salvó – decía Darién en un tono de broma hasta que sintió el golpe de Serena

\- Auuuch porque me pegas

\- Que cosas dices Darién

\- Oye Serena, Seiya es mi hermano y nos comprendemos – decía Darién observando la actitud de Seiya que no decía ninguna palabra – Verdad amigo

Seiya se sentía triste recordando la actitud que tuvo los últimos meses, como pudo tener odio, envidia, rencor, ira, hacia sus amigos, hacia sus hermanos, quienes siempre estuvieron juntos en las buenas y en las malas ese siempre fue su refrán pero se dejó cegar por el dolor que tenía, la perdida de aquel amor, estuvo a centímetros de perder su amistad por sus tonterías.

Darién y Serena se miraron extraños porque Seiya aún seguía sin decir nada

\- Seiya está bien – decía Darién extrañado

\- Yo realmente estoy muy avergonzado, realmente ustedes son grandes amigos y los quiero mucho

Serena dejo de abrazarlo para sentarse en la silla – Seiya tranquilo todo está olvidado, los tres somos una familia, ahora tu eres parte de esta familia, te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré.

\- Si Seiya, Serena tiene razón todo está olvidado, arriba esos ánimos hermano, sé que tu harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar – Darién le extendió los brazos – que dices amigo ven te doy un abrazo, de esos que no te daba hace mucho tiempo

Seiya a ver la actitud de Darién, se levantó y se dieron un fuerte abrazo sonrieron y Seiya se iba a sentar hasta que de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cara, que le hizo caer al suelo, todos los presentes en el restaurante se quedaron atónitos a ver la escena que se estaba dando, Serena no pudo reaccionar, se quedó sin palabras, hasta que un camarero se acerco

\- Disculpe señores pero ustedes no pueden pelear aquí

\- Tranquilo aquí no pasa nada, verdad Seiya – le extendió su mano y le ayudo a levantarse, Seiya se levantó aun dolorido por el golpe que Darién le propino

\- si tiene razón, no pasa nada, es nuestro cariño

El camarero se fue extrañado por la actitud de los dos, y se alejó de la mesa

\- Darién que te ocurre porque le pegaste a Seiya

\- El me lo debía y no podía quedarme así, verdad Seiya

\- Eehh si, si tiene razón, se lo debía, ahora creo que todo está bien no hay ningún problema, verdad Darién

\- Así es hermano todo olvidado, nada paso, pero eso si recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo, no estás solo, cualquier problema que tengas puedes recurrir a mi

\- Gracias Darién – Seiya sonreía aun adolorido

Serena se encontraba extrañada por la actitud – ustedes dos sí que son muy extraños, tienen cariños a lo bestia pero bueno con todo lo ocurrido creo que me dio hambre, que les parece si pedimos y empezamos a comer

\- Como siempre Serena tiene hambre, ya no es extraño en ti verdad Darién

\- jajaja… Si amigo, mi princesa siempre tiene hambre

Serena se encontraba molesta – ya dejen de burlarse los dos y pidamos porque aunque no lo crean los conozco muy bien y sé que ustedes tienen más hambre que yo o me equivoco

A terminar los tres empezaron a reír, si todo volvió a ser como era antes buenos amigos, unidos que compartían todo, sus tristezas, alegrías, dolor, penas, eran como familia, entre bromas la noche fue muy amena, pero ¿continuaría así la relación de una familia o la moneda mostrara su verdadera cara o el lazo de amistad se romperá?.

 ** _GRACIAS MI BELLAS LECTORAS POR SEGUIR CON ESTA AVENTURILLA YA SABEN QUE SUS SUGERENCIAS SIEMPRE ESTÁN BIENVENIDAS, NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO YA QUE VA SER NUESTRA BODA DE ENSUEÑO._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El día había llegado para Darién y Serena, era un día muy especial porque por fin los dos iban a ser uno solo, las cosas con Seiya se habían arreglado desde aquella vez que charlaron en el restaurante ya no hubo peleas al contrario volvieron a ser el pequeño grupo de amigos que se apoyaban entre ellos, el tiempo que Seiya se encontraba en Japón le ayudaba a Darién en sus negocios, cada vez crecía y se hacía muy conocido por todo el país, en varias ocasiones Darién le había mencionado a Seiya a ser su socio pero él no acepto, sí las cosas se habían arreglado pero Seiya todavía tenía su corazón hecho trizas por más que disimulaba su dolor crecía hasta que últimamente para amortiguar el dolor tomaba y se desaparecía no decía nada a nadie y cuando regresaba su escusa era que tenía asuntos por arreglar o que se encontraba de viaje pero volvía como si nada hubiera pasado y las cosas seguían su rumbo.

Ahora Darién como Serena se encontraban muy nerviosos ya que era el día de su boda, anhelaban que llegará el día, los preparativos de la boda estaban listos, antes de la boda los novios junto con sus amigos decidieron comprar sus trajes, Darién, Seiya y Andrew fueron a comprar sus trajes, el traje que llevaría Darién a la boda sería un esmoquin de color crema, el cuello del terno era forrado de satín, la corbata del mismo color del terno y la camisa de color celeste, la vestimenta de Seiya su traje es un esmoquin de color gris, y de Andrew un traje de color negro, al momento de escoger sus trajes fue muy sencillo y rápido.

Las chicas no se quedaron atrás y fueron a comprar, Serena no tenía muchas amigas pero Lita se había convertido en una amiga muy cercana, las dos junto con su madre fueron a ver el vestido de novia, el vestido de Serena que llevaría al altar sería largo en forma de sirena, delineaba muy bien su silueta, en la parte delantera era de forma de corazón con una decoración sencilla que resaltaba sus pechos, en la parte de atrás era descubierta y desde su espalda iniciaba la cola que no era muy larga y era redondeada, una hermoso vestido hecho para una princesa, el vestido que llevaría Serenity a la boda seria de color rosado, tipo sirena un escote en "V" tanto en la parte delantera como en la parte de atrás, y el de Lita sería un vestido de seda de color dorado, un escote de corazón cubierto en pliegues que da forma al corazón, realmente el día de las mujeres fue un tiempo inolvidable rieron y disfrutaron.

Darién y Serena no se han visto mucho tiempo así que estaban muy ansiosos de verse y nunca más separarse, los arreglos empezaron, Darién y Seiya fueron a la casa de Andrew en cambio Lita fue a la casa de Serena donde también se encontraba las hermanas de Seiya, Rei y Hotaru, todas las chicas incluida la madre de Serena empezaron a arreglarse, ya llegaba la hora cero para la ceremonia, el lugar donde se iba a realizar iba ser en una hacienda a las afueras de Tokio, la decoración era hermosa y sencilla tenía una arco arreglado con rosas blancas y rojas y flor encita de primavera, las tres hacían un bello ramo que simbolizaban el amor de los dos, a la vez era rodeado por cintas de color blanco, el sendero por donde pasaba la novia era decorado con pétalos, y las sillas forrado de blanco, era una boda pequeña, intima, hermosa y sobre todo cada detalle de la boda se podía apreciar el amor que había entre Darién y Serena.

La ceremonia estaba por empezar Darién, Seiya se encontraban en el estrado esperando a la novia, Andrew se encontraba sentado junto a Lita que ya había llegado también estaban pocas personas conocidas por los novios.

En un cuarto de la hacienda se encontraba Serenity y Serena las dos se veían hermosas, Serena con su vestido se veía como toda una princesa se encontraba nerviosa y estaba sentada mirándose en un espejo que había en aquella habitación, de pronto tocan la puerta, Serena no reaccionaba así que se abrió.

\- Hija estas bien, estuve tocando la puerta y como no me abrías, entre, te sucede algo, estas bien.

\- Madre entra tranquila, lo siento no escuche, si estoy bien bueno no del todo tengo muchos nervios.

Serenity a ver como se encontraba Serena la sonrió con dulzura y se acercó donde ella, tomando sus manos

\- Haber dime que te sucede

\- Tengo miedo, tengo muchos nervios y...- se quedó un buen tiempo en silencio bajando su mirada

\- Y… que pasa hija dime

En un susurro le dijo – Extraño a papa, me hace falta, me hubiera gustado que este conmigo en este momento tan importante de mi vida.

Serenity a escuchar lo que Serena había dicho se le acongojo su corazón y alzo su barbilla

\- Hija mía, princesa no te pongas así – sin más que decir la tomo en sus brazos y se pusieron a llorar

\- Tranquila Serena, tu padre esta con nosotras en este momento, sé que es un día muy especial y él está presente en este momento y sabes dónde hija mía, aquí en tu corazón y en tu mente, él siempre va a estar presente en nuestras vidas, jamás nos va a dejar solas - Serenity a decir eso metió su mano en su cartera y saco una cajita

\- Hija ten esto es un regalo que tu padre me dio cuando nos casamos y ahora es tuyo, quiero que lo lleves puesto en este día ya que es muy especial.

Serena a abrir la cajita se encontró con un hermoso collar en plata bañado en oro y tenía un dije en forma de corazón rodeado de piedritas, atrás del corazón se encontraba escrito "El amor de mi vida, eres tú".

\- Mama es muy hermoso, pero esto es tuyo un recuerdo de mi padre

\- Ahora es tuyo hija, un regalo y recuerdo de tu padre y mío, sé que él está encantado que lo lleves puesta

\- Gracias mama, muchas gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento – nuevamente se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar.

\- Ya hija creo que es suficiente de tanto llorar, mira se nos está arruinando el maquillaje – después de decir eso entro a la habitación Lita

\- Serena que sucede Darién te está esperando y está un manojo de nervios porque no vienes – Serena y su madre estaban abrazadas se sobre saltaron por la reacción de Lita

\- Pero que paso porque su maquillaje esta arruinado, ya por favor dejen de llorar, es un día de felicidad y lo más importante dejen de arruinar su maquillaje, ven Serena te retoco de nuevo.

Serena y Serenity a ver como estaba Lita se pusieron a reír y sí no se habían dado cuenta de la hora

\- Lita gracias por estar aquí, has sido una gran amiga, y tienes razón mira la hora Darién ha de estar un hilo de nervios

\- Si no tienes ni idea como esta, él iba a venir pero lo detuve así que decidí venir, es que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes del compromiso

\- En eso te doy la razón Lita no se tiene que romper ninguna tradición

\- Listo ya estás bien no se nota que has estado llorando estas muy hermosa y esa cadenita

\- Es de mi madre me lo dio como regalo

\- Es muy hermoso, ven te ayudo a ponerte.

Todo estaba listo, Lita había regresado a su asiento junto a Andrew, de pronto empezó a sonar la canción de Richard Clayderman "Mariage d´amour" (matrimonio de amor) como anuncio de la entrada de la novia, Darién a escuchar la canción se dio la vuelta y a verla entrar no lo podía creer, se veía como todo un ángel, hermosa con su cabello rubio recogido en moño pero con algunos rizos rebeldes que caían y se movían a son del viento, su piel era como porcelana delicada, bella, tersa, llevaba un maquillaje sencillo pero sus labios se veían provocadores con aquel labia rojo y el vestido blanco que le daba forma a sus curvas de su cuerpo, se sentía bendecido por tener una mujer no solo hermosa físicamente sino interiormente, dejaba huella en todo momento especialmente a las personas que la conocían, tenía un gran corazón, era una mujer sencilla y humilde, mientras sonaba la melodía en el piano, Serena se acercaba más y más y a verle a Darién parado ahí, pensaba

\- _se ve como todo un príncipe, como aquel príncipe que siempre soñé desde pequeña, no como de los cuentos de niñas, sino un príncipe con sus defectos y sus virtudes, que hermoso como se mueve su cabello color negro con el movimiento del viento, sus labios… uuuyyy siiii, sus labios que más de una vez los había mordido… y porque no hacerlo de nuevo! Y ese cuerpito que a pesar que llevaba un terno se puede ver su musculatura, y como no me voy a dar cuenta en aquel traserito de infarto_ – pensaba Serena y cuando lo pensaba se mordía en labio inferior - _¡Hay Serena en que estas pesando_! – Se regañaba ella misma mientras seguía avanzando, - _ya deja de estar nerviosa y pensando en cosas ridículas y mejor muévete llegando al altar._

Serena después de haber llegado al altar, la música dejo de sonar y comenzó la ceremonia, Serenity llego y le entrego la mano de Serena a Darién

\- Darién, hijo mío hoy delante de Dios como testigo y de todos los presentes quiero entregarte a mi hija que es mi mayor tesoro, quiero que la cuides como la pieza más cara del mundo, y la ames por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Serenity así será, yo a Serena la amare por la eternidad

Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras Serenity fue a sentarse en su sitio dando comienzo el ritual matrimonial

\- El **sacerdote** empezó a preguntar: Darién, Serena ¿Están dispuestos a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? y los **novios** contestaron: Sí, estamos dispuestos.  
\- ¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que Dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de si Iglesia?

\- Sí, Padre, estamos dispuestos.  
\- Así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.

En el momento que Darién empezaba hablar para el pacto, empezó a sonar una canción

 _Tu lugar es a mi lado_ _  
Hasta que lo quiera Dios  
Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo  
Cuando por fin seamos dos_

 _Y nunca estuve tan seguro  
De amar así, sin condición  
Mirándote mi amor te juro  
Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión_

 __\- Yo Darién te pido a ti Serena que seas mi esposa porque te amo, porque eres mi princesa eres la dueña de mi corazón y de todo corazón prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

 _Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

 _Hoy te demuestro  
Cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final_

\- Yo Serena te acepto a ti Darién como mi esposo porque te amo, porque eres todo para mí y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.  
\- El **sacerdote** dice - Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre.

 _Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Fue verte por primera vez  
Y estar así de mano en mano  
Es lo que amor siempre soñé_

\- Los anillos por favor - Rei y Seiya pasan donde los novios y les entregan los anillos, el sacerdote los bendice

Darién coge el anillo y dice - Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad – coge su mano y le pone

Serena coge el anillo - Recibe este anillo, como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo

En la parte derecha se encontraba un candelabro y una vela en la mitad, allí fueron los novios, Lita se puso de pie de su asiento junto a Andrew y les entregaron las velas, cada uno tenía su vela, juntos la encendieron y prendieron la vela de la mitad, esto hacia como un símbolo de su amor que así como la llama se encuentra encendida ellos la cuidaran para que no se apague a pesar de las tormentas que vengan a sus vidas, siempre estarán juntos en todo momento.

 _Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

 _Hoy te demuestro  
Cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final_

 _Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Ser para siempre  
Tuyo en el bien y en el mal_

 _Hoy te demuestro  
Cuánto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final_

 _Hoy te prometo  
Amor eterno  
Amándote hasta mi final (Il Divo)_

Se termina la canción y regresan a su puesto delante del sacerdote.

\- Por la autoridad que Dios me ha dado y como testigo de esta ceremonia, los declaro marido y mujer, Sr Chiba puede besar a su esposa.

En el momento que finalizo el sacerdote la ceremonia, Darién la miro a los ojos a Serena, y le dijo – Serena, por ti seré más fuerte que el destino, por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor, por ti seré mejor de lo que soy… - hizo una pequeña pausa, dio un suspiro y siguió - ahora creo que somos una sola alma, el amor que me une a ti, es amor puro… créeme, y nunca podrá terminar, eres todo aquello que quiero en mi vida, en la profundidad de tus ojos puedo ver algo mágico que existe entre nosotros, ahora más que nunca amo todo lo que tú eres, nada puede cambiar aquello que ilumina inmensamente mi alma – Serena se encontraba llorando, Darién con su dedo lo limpio, y sellando aquello lo que había dicho la beso, todos los presentes que se encontraban en aquel lugar lloraban y gritaban de felicidad.

\- Que vivan los novios – gritaba Andrew

Y todos respondían con gritos y aplausos – que vivaaaa

Seiya a ver sigo testigo de lo que ocurría en la ceremonia, se sentía como si en verdad lo habían apuñalado en su corazón, el dolor que tenía era insoportable y se sofocaba, quería salir corriendo de allí pero no podía, al ver que los presentes estaban enfocados en los novios se dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- Me duele, me duele demasiado Serena porque no estarás conmigo, me duele a no tenerte junto a mí, me duele, te amo Serena, pero también te odio Darién porque tuviste que meterte en nuestras vidas, jamás fuiste mi amigo ni mi hermano porque no te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Serena y tú fuiste un egoísta y preferiste ser feliz a que yo sea feliz con la mujer que amo, nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando tú mismo me decías que siempre estarás conmigo y harías por cualquier cosa solo con verme feliz pero no lo hiciste te aborrezco Darién, te aborrezco – decía Seiya con tanto odio, rencor, mientras lloraba y tomaba una botella de licor, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro

\- Seiya que estás haciendo con tu vida, date cuenta como estas, pensé que todo estaba bien, que habías superado lo de Serena pero veo que no es así, todo este tiempo estabas fingiendo, todo fue un engaño y lo que realmente has hecho con tu vida es acabarlo – decía Rei enojada y a la vez triste a verle a su hermano – Serena y Darién te están buscando y están preguntando por ti, pero en la situación que andas creo que es mejor irnos.

\- Vete tu Rei yo no me iré aun, déjame solo y no me molestes - a decir eso, Seiya se fue y nuevamente se perdió

Ya en el banquete se encontraban todos los asistentes en sus respectivas mesas y los novios en la mesa principal, había empezado el banquete y todos se encontraban degustando de la comida.

En la mesa principal se encontraba Darién y Serena, su madre pero había un asiento vacío que era de Seiya, todos se preguntaba en donde estaba pero después de finalizar la ceremonia no lo habían visto.

\- Darién donde estará Seiya que no lo veo

\- Nose pero mira ahí viene Rei, ya regreso mi bella esposa voy a preguntarle si lo ha visto

\- Rei, Rei has visto a tu hermano - a escuchar la voz de Darién, Rei se puso nerviosa y quería calmarse y que no notara que estaba enojada y a la vez que había llorado, se arregló un poco, se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa le respondió - No, no he visto a mi hermano – a finalizar Rei entraba Seiya

\- Seiya donde te habías metido

\- Lo siento hermano tuve que arreglar un asunto, me llamaron desde el extranjero pero todo está bien

\- Haya nos tenías preocupado, ya vente a la mesa de nosotros para hacer el brindis, veras que tú tienes que hablar

\- Que yooo… espera, espera Darién, eso no me dijiste

\- En serio no te dije, pero bueno ahora te digo tienes que hacer el brindis además eres el padrino

\- Pero que voy a decir no estoy preparado

\- Sé que podrás – Darién lo llevaba arrastras a Seiya mientras Rei lo miraba con enojo

Al llegar a la mesa principal Serena se pone feliz a encontrarlo y lo abraza

\- Donde estabas Seiya, porque te pierdes

\- Lo lamento pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos

\- Esta bien, entonces listo para el brindis

\- si ya dijeron los dos que más me toca hacerlo, ya saben yo siempre hare todo por mis dos mejores amigos

Seiya abrazo a Serena y la beso, Darién se sorprendió en ciertas actitudes de Seiya pero no hizo caso y los dos se volvieron a sentar

\- Atención, por favor atención, buenas tardes a todos los presentes en estos momentos nos encontramos en la boda de mis dos mejor amigos o mejor dicho de mis dos hermanos, quiero decirles que los deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de su vida, Darién eres afortunado a tenerle a Serena como su esposa cuídala mucho y amala porque sino vendré y te lo arrebatare y ella será mía, ya sabes qué guerra avisada no mata gente –todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por lo que acabada de decir Seiya no lo podían creer, Rei se quedó sin palabras y solo le quedo viendo a su hermano en como lo decía, no lo podía creer, Darién y Serena se miraron y Serena reacciono rápido y le cogió la mano a Darién como para darle tranquilidad después de haber algunos segundos en silencio, no lo podían creer que Seiya se haya comportado de esa manera, Seiya seguía con el micrófono y su mirada fija y desafiante que tenía hacia los novios especialmente en Darién, después sonrió

\- Sabes Darién que Serena es como mi hermana y los mismo espero de ti Serena cuídala mucho a Darién los dos son parte de mi familia, los quiero mucho y les deseo lo mejor – después de haber terminado el discurso, algunos se reían, otros murmuraban pero a la final lo tomaron como broma, como siempre era Seiya bromista.

Seiya se acercó donde los novios y a cada uno le dio un fuerte abrazo

\- Te pasaste con tus bromas Seiya

\- Lo siento ya saben cómo soy, además como crees que te voy a quitar a la mujer que amas amigo, eso no lo podría hacer, bueno amigos les deseo lo mejor pero quiero decirle que ya me tengo que ir la llamada fue urgente y tengo que viajar a Inglaterra, además si les dije que a finalizar la ceremonia tenía que retirarme.

\- Si lo entendemos amigo pero nos hubiera gustado que estés con nosotros hasta terminar la ceremonia

\- Si Seiya no te vayas, quédate y más tarde te vas

\- Lo lamento bombón tengo que irme además ya tengo el boleto de avión comprado tengo que irme, muchas gracias y espero que estemos en contacto pero Rei se quedara aquí con Hotaru ellas serán mis representantes.

\- Así será amigo mío, así será recuerda que eres parte de esta familia – Serena lo abrazo muy fuerte y Seiya correspondió el beso en su mejilla, lo mismo Darién le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidieron, Darién y Serena a despedirse de Seiya caminaron de nuevo a sus lugares y agarrados de las manos, Seiya ya se encontraba a la salida por última vez miro a Serena

Mientras tanto en la ceremonia seguían con la celebración de la boda, Darién y Serena habían bailado el vals, cada uno de los invitados hablaron deseando palabras de bendición para los novios, después hubo un video donde pasaban las fotos de los dos desde que eran pequeños, los momentos graciosos hasta la graduación de la universidad y algunas fotos cuando eran novios, todo era muy hermoso.

Después llego el lanzamiento de ramo donde estaban todas las solteras, al momento de lanzarlo Lita fue la afortunada, cuando la cogió se sonrojo lo mismo Andrew se sonrojo y todos aplaudieron.

El presentador de la boda dice

– Atención por favor todos los presentes ubicarse en sus asientos ya que el actual esposo ha preparado una sorpresa para para su esposa – Andrew fue donde se encontraba Serena la tomo de su mano y la saco de la mesa principal haciéndole que se siente en una silla que habían puesto en la sala principal

Darién toma el micrófono y empieza a sonar la música

Serena a escuchar la canción empezó a derramar lágrimas y Darién empezó a cantar

 _Por siempre, por siempre, por siempre camina a mi lado_

 _Prométeme que siempre nos amaremos_

 _Somos dos cuerpos pero nuestros corazones laten como uno solo._

 _Se mía para siempre, no me dejes nunca_

 _Tú eres mi amanecer_

 _Tú eres mi crespúsculo_

 _Por ti me duele el corazón, y solo contigo se puede calmar el dolor_

 _Solo tengo un deseo_

 _Se mía para siempre, no me dejes nunca_

Todos los presentes silbaron y aplaudía, ovacionando el nombre de Darién, en ese momento Serena se para y pide un micrófono para la sorpresa de todos y la de Darién se puso a cantar, el sorprendido porque era su sorpresa, Serena llega donde estaba Darién y toma su mano

 _Mis dos mundos están en tus brazos_

 _Donde quiera que tú estés, mi cielo está ahí_

 _El fuego que se encendía entre ambos, se esta quemando_

 _Ruego que esta llama nunca llegue a extinguirse_

 _Tú eres mi deseo, yo soy tu amor_

 _Tú eres mi poema, yo soy tu música_

Darién sonríe y continúa cantando agarrado de la mano

 _Tengo sed solo por ti_

 _Mis venas están siendo intoxicadas con tu amor_

 _Cumplir este deseo de mi amor, siempre permanece siendo mía_

 _Nunca me digas adiós_

 _Tú eres mi amanecer, así como mi anochecer_

 _Tú eres mi dolor, así como mi alivio_

 _Mis oraciones están simplemente gritando esto_

 _Tú eres mi amor, mi todo, mi mundo_

La canción no terminaba y entre la melodía, los dos unieron sus manos y se besaron.

\- Te amo Serena

\- Te amo Darién

Cuando finalizo la canción recibieron los aplausos de todos los presentes en cambio otras personas en lágrimas

\- Una pregunta amor como supiste esta canción

\- Te digo mi secreto, yo igual te iba a cantar esta canción pero a la final lo hicimos los dos

\- Se ve que hasta en los gustos estamos conectados - sonrieron y continuaron la fiesta en baile.

:::

:::

En otra parte de la ciudad en el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba Seiya listo para subir en el avión que lo llevaría a Inglaterra, y dijo – Volveré de nuevo Serena, volveré, estaré atento a todo lo que ocurra y a la primera caída de Darién actuare yo – después de eso se marchó y se fue.

 **Queridas lectoras agradezco por seguir con esta historia, si en verdad me desaparecí mucho tiempo pero primero me quede sin inspiración, segundo tenía mucho trabajo lo lamento pero bueno aquí esta otra historia, creo que esta vez inicio lo fuerte, estén preparadas para lo que se viene, por cierto aquí les dejo los nombres de las canciones que utilice para este capítulo, les envió un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes.**

 ** _"HASTA MI FINAL" IL DIVO_**

 ** _"SEI PARTE ORMAI DI ME" IL DIVO_**

 ** _"JANAM, JANAM" Película Hindú Dilwale_**


End file.
